


Who Are You?

by Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination/pseuds/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Emma Swan's 28th birthday she didn't expect for the boy she gave up for adoption ten years prior to appear at her door, neither she would have imagined that his adoptive mother was the woman whom had been hunting her dreams. Regina Mills didn't think certain dreams could come true, specially those about the mysterious blonde woman whom been present in her mind. Oh, but they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming Will Change Your Life Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This story is already complete, but I'll be posting one chapter per week. This was originally one of my Swan Queen's drabbles, but I kinda got very excited with the whole plot that I had in my head so I turned it into a one-shot that in the end became a multi chapter. It was inspired by Carrie Underwood's "Who Are You?"
> 
>  
> 
> Beta by: Veritax

**Chapter 1 – Dreaming will change your life forever**

Regina Mills woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She groaned in protest. She hadn't had a good night sleep. Again. She was frustrated to say the least. For the last few weeks she hadn't been sleeping properly because of the dreams she'd been having. What was bothering her wasn't the dream itself. What kept haunting her was the mysterious blonde woman that showed up in every single one of them. The dreams were not always the same, but they would end up equally:

" _I'm sorry, my love" Regina whispers as she lies in the cold floor, bleeding._

" _No, Regina, you can't leave me" the blonde says to her as she tries to suppress the inevitable tears that threaten to fall. "Why did you have to stand in front of that sword? I'm the one who was supposed to be the savior, if there had to be someone to die for everything we stand for that should have been me, not you."_

_The blonde asserts desperately, her voice failing her every time she looks at Regina._

" _Don't you ever say that again!" Regina scowls lightly at the blonde and takes a deep breath, which with every second that passes has become harder and harder to do. When she finally manages to talk again she looks at her love's green eyes and says:_

" _You are the savior. You are_ my _savior. Don't ever doubt that, okay? And, it doesn't matter how selfish this may sound but I'm glad I'm the one lying here and not you, because I wouldn't know how to live in a world without you, I wouldn't be able to afford losing you. I love you, don't forget it."_

_Both women are in tears; Regina for causing this kind of pain to her savior, and the blonde for losing the woman she loves._

" _Promise me one thing." Regina speaks again._

" _Anything" the blonde says._

" _Take care of Henry and make sure he knows I love him." Regina says as she tries to fight the urge to shut her eyes._

" _I will. I love you" the blonde says and kisses Regina's lips one last time, and before there is time for one more prolonged goodbye, Regina is gone and leaves the blonde crying over her body._

Regina couldn't understand why these dreams kept taking over her every night. However what intrigued her most was the mysterious woman. She had never seen her before, or anyone who looked like her. Regina didn't know what to make out of it, she felt a desperate need to find out who she was, because no matter how crazy it sounded, how irrational it seemed to her controlling self, she was in love with her.

Trying to shake these thoughts away from her mind, she made her way to her son's bedroom to wake him up for school. Reaching his bedroom door, she found it open and her little boy nowhere to be found. Presuming he might have already been downstairs, she went to take a shower.

After finishing her bath and changing her clothes Regina went downstairs to have breakfast with him, or at least to eat it while he waited for her. Instead she found the kitchen empty; she looked around in the living room and he wasn't there either. She called out his name.

"Henry! Henry, where are you?"

SQSQ

Emma Swan just wanted to have a good night sleep, was that too much to ask? She had been having some weird dreams for a while now. The dreams always involved a beautiful brunette, which in her dreams was her girlfriend, she assumed. Even though the dreams were weird they were not bad, at least not up until the part that came right before she waked up. It always was rather disturbing:

_Emma stands in front of an elderly woman all dressed in black who, for some reason, makes Emma's blood run cold when she speaks:_

_"So you are the savior. Thought that this time they would've done something right. Why did I still hope for that?"_

_Emma draws her hand to her belt and clutches her sword tightly._

_"I thought the last 28 years would had taught you something, my dear. I thought you would have learned by now that love brings nothing to us but misery"._

_The_   _woman_   _speaks_   _again_   _now_   _directing her speech to the woman standing next to Emma, her beloved._

_"No, mother, love gives us many things, happiness being one of them. You cannot destroy true love. True love is the most powerful magic. I will not let you destroy me once more. If you want to fight, then you will have to fight against your own daughter."_

_Emma's heart fills with fear. She can't allow this to happen; she won't lose the only person she truly loves._

_As the elderly woman pulls a dagger, Emma is already pulling her sword when she hears a scream of pain. Looking up from her sword she sees her true love's body lying on the cold ground, bleeding._

_"No, no, no!"_

_Emma keeps repeating as she gets down on her knees._

_"You can't leave me."_

_Emma says while tears begin to cloud her eyes._

_"I told you, love brings us nothing but pain."_

_The elderly woman says almost in a celebratory tone that only makes Emma's anger build up quicker._

" _You had no right to do this."_

_Emma said as she stands from where the brunette is lying._

_"Emma... no" she hears her lover asking, but she can't bring herself to stop. Deep inside her, the only thing that she wants is to avenge her lover._

_As the elderly woman pulls the dagger once again, she doesn't see that Emma is already standing in front of her and before she knows it, her body stumbles to the floor._

_"Now you will never hurt her again, bitch!"_

_Emma says before she returns to kneel beside her lover's body._

Emma tried to shake away this dream; it hurt her just to think about it. She really didn't understand how it was possible to love someone that you had never met and that apparently only existed in your dreams. Nevertheless, she did. In her heart she was sure that the woman in her dreams existed, and she needed to find her, she didn't know how but she was going to.

Interrupting her own thoughts she opened the paper bag that she was carrying, took out her birthday cupcake, placed a candle on top of it and as she was about to blow it out, Emma made a wish: _Please let me meet her, whoever she is and wherever she may be, I really don't care, I just want to find her. I need to find her._

Before she could blow the candle out she heard a soft knock at her door, she walked through the kitchen and opened it. To her astonishment, she found a young boy standing there.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked as she looked at him.

"Are you Emma Swan?" the boy asked as Emma began to wonder who he was and what the hell he wanted from her.

"Yeah. Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Henry. I'm your son" the boy said simply, as it were the most common things to say to a stranger.

SQSQ

Despite her obvious state of shock, Emma decided to take Henry back to Storybrooke, Maine, to his adoptive mother. However, it all became even more complicated when he revealed a stunning theory to Emma: Everyone in Storybrooke is a fairytale character under a curse that's kept them frozen in time and unable to leave town. He also claimed that Emma, the long lost daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, is the only one who can beat the Evil Queen, who happens to be his mother and the Mayor, and save them all.

" _Great! This was not exactly what I asked for, you know? I asked to meet the woman that has been hunting my dreams, which is a whole different thing to this situation here."_

Emma thought to herself. Barely did she know that when she opened the door to her son the path that would lead her to her true love had begun to unwind.

 


	2. Sometimes Wishes Do Come True

**Chapter 2 - Sometimes Wishes Do Come True**

When Regina saw Henry she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. To say that he had scared the hell out of her was an understatement.

"Henry. Are you okay? Where have you been?"

She said concerned but all the she got from him was an angry cry as he ran inside the house:

"I found my real mom!"

When she finally turned to speak to the woman that was standing in front of her she froze in the spot. She found herself facing the woman of her dreams, literally speaking.

Emma looked at the brunette and was shocked. The unknown woman that had been hunting her dreams was her son's adoptive mother, who he believed to be the Evil Queen.

Both women stood facing each other unable to speak, trying to figure out the right thing to say that wouldn't sound crazy.

"Hi" Emma was the first to break the silence, smiling shyly.

"Hi" Regina replied, a self-conscious blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I'm Emma. Emma Swan" Emma finally managed to say.

"Regina Mills, Henry's mother" Regina said finally being able to get out of the daze she was in.

Both women extended their arms to shake hands and electricity surged through them as their skin brushed. Time seemed to stop as they stood like that for a few minutes, their hands enlaced, their eyes never leaving each other's, bashful smiles lighting up their faces. Not a single move. Not a single word. They couldn't allow anything to ruin this unexpectedly joyous moment. A sudden feeling of belonging had washed over them the moment they had touched, it felt as if they had always been somehow connected.

Feeling the cold night air shoot right through them, they finally let go of each other's hands. This time Regina was the first to break the silence:

"How would like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"You have anything stronger?" Emma heard herself answering.

Regina smiled at her and leaded the way through the house until they reached her study. Regina took a seat in one of the chairs and motioned to Emma, who did the same.

"So you are Henry's birth mother…"

Regina let the words hanging in the air as reality was finally hitting her.

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her chair, knowing that this conversation was not going to be easy.

"Look, I have no intent to take him away from you. You don't need to worry about it. I only came here because he showed up at my door and I wouldn't let him take the bus back home in the middle of the night. I may not be a mother but I've got common sense."

Emma explained.

"I understand and I appreciate the fact that you brought him back safe and sound. And I'm sorry if I made you think that I was accusing you of wanting to take him from me, it wasn't my intention."

Regina stated. She really had not meant to accuse the blonde of wanting to do such a thing. She had had an incredibly hard day and felt extremely scared and vulnerable not knowing where Henry was. And now, not only was she facing her son's biological mother, she was talking to the woman that had been taking over her dreams. It was too much to handle… This past few minutes had abruptly shaken up her life.

"It's okay. I wouldn't have been offended if you had thought about it. I mean, if it was me, I probably would have."

Emma said and gave her a crooked smile that made Regina hold her breath.

_How is it possible for me to feel this way if I don't even know her?_

Regina thought as she looked at the blonde.

Silence fell over them for a moment but it didn't bother them, they felt so comfortable in each other's company that there was no need to pursue a conversation, to fill in the gaps. Their eyes met and it felt like the world had stopped turning, time had frozen once more that night.

For the first time in her life Emma didn't think about why she had been abandoned as a baby, she didn't think about the things that had gone so very wrong in her life. She didn't feel that primal need to run every time life cornered her. In that very moment she felt like, for once, things just were right, just as they were supposed to be.

That night Regina felt her façade fail her, she felt the wall she had spent so many years building cracking all around her. However, to her astonishment, it did not hurt. It did not scare her. She didn't feel empty, lost, unworthy, wicked. For the first time she didn't feel guilt nor the need to be punished. Her son's new found hate towards her didn't tear her apart. She didn't feel that gelid shiver down her spine that came after every time her once sweet and innocent boy accused her of being the Evil Queen. She felt like the Regina she had left for dead many years ago. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, she felt like the pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place. At that very moment she felt… Happy.

A few more moments passed by before Regina finally spoke again:

"Are you planning on staying here in Storybrooke, Miss Swan?"

Regina asked trying not to sound too hopeful at the possibility.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I just had the most surprising news of my life delivered to me today and I don't know what I'm supposed to do here. I signed up for a closed adoption and today the kid found me… And well, I don't want to interfere in your relationship with Henry and I guess that if you ask me to leave that's what I should do."

Emma said though in her mind and heart she wished the brunette would ask her to stay. She needed more time to figure out all these feelings that were rushing through her mind and she also had to make sure that the sad looking boy was alright.

"Stay as long as you want to."

Regina said with a smile that took Emma's breath away.

They continued to talk, and time passed quicker than they would have liked. When Emma finally checked her watch she was shocked to see how fast time had gone by.

"It's late, I should get going" Emma said standing, even though she didn't want to leave.

"You're not thinking about going back to Boston, are you?" Regina asked a little disappointed. Realizing what she had just asked she didn't give Emma time to answer and added quickly: "I mean, it's really late, and it wouldn't be safe to drive at this hour of the day."

"It's okay. I wasn't planning on going back tonight, I'm really tired. Is there some place where I could spend the night?"

" _Here. I would love for you to stay here"_  Regina thought, but didn't allow herself to reveal the truth that would leave her so unguarded.

"Yes, there is. It's called Granny's Bed and Breakfast."

Regina said.

"Thanks."

They walked back from the study to the foyer in silence.

As Regina opened the door for Emma, she smiled and said:

"Thank you for bringing Henry back to me."

" _And for making my heart beat again."_ Regina thought, but once more kept it to herself.

"You're welcome. And thank you for the talk. It is good to have someone to talk to, you know?"

Emma said shyly.

"You're welcome. I'm free to talk again whenever you want to, Ms. Swan."

Regina said letting another smile escape her crimson lips.

SQSQ

That night when they both went to sleep, they dreamed about each other, again, but this time they knew that it wasn't just a dream. They knew that everything that had felt so vivid was, indeed, real.


	3. Only Time Will Tell You What This Is

**Chapter 3 – Only Time Will Tell You What This Is**

As Regina rose from her bed, she couldn't believe that she had finally gotten a good night of sleep. Making her way to her bathroom to take a shower she couldn't wipe the smile that crept over her lips as she remembered the events of the previous night.

She had finally found  _her_ , well, to be precise, it was more like Emma had found her, but either way, they had found each other and that was all that mattered.

For the first time in a long time she actually felt her heart beat in her chest, and every time she looked directly at Emma's beautiful green eyes she felt a sense of warmth running through her entire body, it felt like someone was holding her close, keeping her safe and, even though she didn't know what it was like to be in Emma's arms, she felt as if the blonde was the one holding her.

The conversation between them had flowed smoothly. They had felt comfortable talking to each other over the hours that had gone by in a heartbeat. Regina felt like the more she learned about Emma the more she wanted to know. She wanted to know why the blonde had given Henry up, how Emma's childhood had been, if she had anyone waiting for her back in Boston… She wanted to, needed to know everything about her but she had to refrain from asking all these questions, they were way too personal, and she didn't want to scare Emma off.

They talked about Henry and her job as mayor and Regina told her a few things about Storybrooke, although she had to skip the part of the story about it being a cursed town where all the citizens were fairytale characters, even though for some reason she found it difficult not to tell her. A part of her wanted Emma to know everything about her, even her wrong doings, she wanted to explain to Emma what had caused her to become the Evil Queen, she needed Emma to know her, to truly know how she was. But she didn't, she kept it all to herself because, how could she believe her? She would certainly think that she was crazy and would run away taking Henry with her. No, she couldn't risk it. She needed Emma to stay in Storybrooke, she needed the blonde to trust her, to be her friend. She needed time to know if Emma was indeed her savior just like in her dreams

SQSQ

Emma woke up with a goofy smile on her face. She had to thank the son she had given up for adoption a decade ago for that. Henry… Just by showing up at her door in the middle of the night he had managed to change her whole life.

Never in a million years, she would have thought that her son's adoptive mother was  _her_ , nor would she have thought that falling in love with someone you barely knew could be possible. But she had come to learn that life always liked to prove her wrong and, once again, it had. It was indeed possible, because that was exactly how she felt.

The moment Emma had looked into Regina's eyes the previous night, a wave of feelings had shot through her body. It had been overwhelming but there was something she didn't expect: the feeling of being at  _home._  Emma never felt like any place was home, the word had even sounded foreign to her for she had never referred to the homes that she had gone through as such, and she certainly didn't expect to find this feeling just by exchanging a look with Regina.

Emma knew that in her dreams she was in love with the brunette, and because of that the only thing in her mind lately had been the need to find her. Now that she had she wondered if what she was feeling towards Regina was  _indeed love_.

SQSQ

As the day went by, both women were trying to discover what their feelings meant, what they meant for each other. Needless to say, they didn't get a straight answer by the end of the day.

Emma's mind kept going back to Regina, and she wondered if the brunette was thinking about her as well.

But she still had one more thing going on through her mind: was she going to stay?

Henry had asked her to, and honestly, at first she thought about declining the offer. Creating a bond with her biological son that she had given up for adoption ten years ago wasn't really the most suitable option for her, if there was something Emma Swan wasn't very fond of was getting attached. But there were two reasons for it: she didn't want to get hurt neither did she want to hurt anyone. But she just couldn't shake off this feeling of belonging that had overcome her last night.

In an attempt to clear her head Emma spent most of her day wondering through Storybrooke. She figured it would be nice to know the town, if she was planning to stay here.

" _Am I? You're a natural runner Swan. I should be running back to Boston right now, but I can't, I just can't, and this scares the shit outta me."_

It was true. Emma Swan had a history of never staying in one place for too long, she never had the will to do so. But this time felt different, she wanted to stay. Maybe this time she would listen to her heart and stay, and perhaps she would be able to find what she'd been longing for this whole time: a  _family._

SQSQ

Regina had never been so distracted at work. She couldn't stop thinking about Ms. Swan. She wanted nothing more than to pick up Henry from school, go look for Emma and take both to a place where the three of them could spend time together like a family.

Other than that, she kept wondering if Emma had already decided if she was going to stay longer or not. Her heart ached at the thought of the blonde leaving Storybrooke.

She never enjoyed being with anyone that wasn't her son. She didn't like anyone in Storybrooke, after all she had cursed them all for a reason. However, she really liked being in Emma's presence. She felt like, somehow, they belonged together.

For the first time in her life like she belonged somewhere, she belonged to  _someone._  She had never felt like this, and as hard as it was to admit it, she hadn't even felt that with Daniel.

" _Daniel"_ Regina thought. She wondered what he would say about everything that had been happening lately. She wondered what he would've said about the fact that she was slowly letting go of him. She knew it would never be possible to forget him, but letting go of the pain that his memory caused her, finally accepting that the days they had spent together were gone and would never come back… Well, it looked like that was possible. A part of her heart was consumed by guilt, she felt like she was betraying him, dishonoring his memory, but there was another part of her that couldn't help but want to give this, whatever  _this_  was, a chance.

Maybe, after all, there was a tiny chance that she would be able to finally find what she had been longing for:  _love._

SQSQ

As the day turned into night, both women were still drowned in their thoughts. Helpless about what to do with all these feelings they had been having.

Emma was still unsure if she should stay or not. If she stayed, she would have to begin acting like a real grown up, if she wanted to get to know Henry better, which she surely did, now that he had found her, and stop running when things got bad. She would have to listen to every single word he had to say about his book, even if she thought it was crazy. She would have to correct him every time he called his mother Evil Queen. If she stayed she would have to come clean about her feelings and she wouldn't be able to run this time. If she left, she would never know what they could have had.

SQSQ

Although, Regina had always been a very persuasive woman, and always got what she wanted, she didn't feel like using her power of persuasion to convince Emma Swan to stick around. She wanted Emma to stay, there was no doubt about that, but she wanted her to freely choose to do so.

To persuade Emma to stay, could bring misery in the future, because if the blonde did stay, and realized she hadn't freely made up her mind, she could turn her back on Regina and hate her like many others, and even her son, did.

And for some reason, the idea of Emma hating her was unbearable; it would finish breaking the remaining pieces of her heart.

SQSQ

When both women went to bed that night, they still couldn't stop thinking about each other and the more they wanted to meet again, and they did that night, like many others: in their dreams. Even though they didn't know, they shared the same dream that night:

_Emma and Regina were sitting on the grass, near a lake. They both watched carefully as Henry played near the water. They weren't talking, They were simply enjoying each other's company. Suddenly Henry made his way towards them and sat between the two of them._

" _Mom?"_

_Henry said to Regina, and the brunette had the feeling that her son's next question was going to make her uncomfortable._

" _Yes, dear?"_

" _You like Emma?"_

 _And there, Regina was indeed right. When she first heard the words coming out from Henry's mouth she almost choked, but after letting the words settle in her mind for a few seconds, she realized he hadn't mean if she liked Emma_ that _way, although it was true, she did_ like _her. With a shy but genuine smile she answered:_

" _Yes. I do like her. Why?"_

" _Nothing really. I was just wondering, that's all. I'm gonna go play some more"_

" _Okay"_

_Regina said softly. It still amazed her how Henry always got straight to the point when he wanted to know something._

_After Emma was sure Henry was far enough so he couldn't hear them she said to Regina:_

" _I like you too."_

_Regina tried not to blush at the confession, but Emma saw her and she knew that she had blushed just like that when Regina had answered Henry's question._

_They didn't speak again. They went back to their perfectly comfortable silence as they both focused on memorizing every little detail about that simple but beautiful moment._

SQSQ

When Emma woke up the next morning she had already made up her mind. She just hoped things would turn out alright this time.


	4. New bonds

**Chapter 4 – New bonds**

The same night Emma decided to stay in Storybrooke, the town's clock came back to life and only three people on the small city knew what it meant, but it was the little boy that stood by his bedroom window that noticed the clock's hands moving for the first time since anyone could remember.

Henry knew this meant Emma was staying. She had started the final battle and time was no longer suspended in Storybrooke.

Henry had read his book many times, and the only thing that it said about breaking the curse was that " _the Evil Queen's curse shall be broken when light defeats darkness, and the sacrifice for true love is made"._

He still didn't get it. He thought that the only thing capable of breaking any curse was a true love's kiss, but if his book said it had to happen that way, then it had to be true.

SQSQ

As Regina rose from her bed, she kept remembering last night's dream, it was so simple but, in some weird way, perfect.

While this dream made her heart melt with happiness, she still couldn't help but fear that it may never come true.

She hadn't had any contact with Emma during the previous day, so she didn't know what the blonde had decided. She just wished, with every piece of her broken heart that Emma had decided to stay.

The thought of Emma staying warmed her heart and scared her at the same time. She knew that if the blonde stayed, at some point, considering she would probably stay for pretty long time, she would have to come clean about her feelings. Even though when she really didn't know what to make out of them, she still couldn't understand the changes building up inside of her, but she couldn't ignore them.

SQSQ

As Emma awoke, she couldn't help but smile at the memories of the dream she had had that night, and what made her even happier was to know that, as small as it may be, there was a chance for it to happen. She had done what her heart had told her to: She had stayed.

For the first time in her entire life, she came to the conclusion that if she stayed and didn't run, she would at least have the chance to get what she wanted.

She knew why she always ran. It was easy. It would always be. That's how she had managed to survive, how she had dealt with the hostile world she had had to face her whole life. However, this time she wasn't going to choose the easy way, she was going to stay and fight.

SQSQ

"Good Morning, Ruby. Could you please bring me a cup of coffee?"

Regina said as she entered Granny's diner.

"Ye-Yes"

The brunette waitress answered astonished. The mayor never greeted her nor did she ask for her coffee so politely.

Ruby quickly went to get Regina's coffee. Just as she handed the coffee to the mayor, Emma entered the diner.

"Good morning, Ruby."

Emma said not noticing Regina sitting at the counter.

"Morning."

Ruby answered simply, she was still a little shocked by how the mayor had treated her.

Recognizing the voice that came from behind her, Regina, almost too cheerfully, turned around and said: "Good morning, Emma" giving her a unique smile that reached her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Ruby.

"Good morning, Regina"

The blonde greeted her just as enthusiastically.

As they smiled to each other, Ruby stood there watching astonished trying to figure out what the hell was happening

" _The fuck is happening? The mayor is in a good mood and she is smiling. SMILING! MAYOR REGINA MILLS IS SMILING, LIKE REALLY SMILING! How is this even possible? Unless, no, it can't be, can it? Could the mayor be in love?"_

Ruby's brain was running crazy, but anyone in Storybrooke that could see Regina smiling like she was at that moment would have thought the same thing.

Regina had always been a difficult woman to deal with. The citizens of Storybrooke were used to their hard-ass mayor, and for some reason they didn't care. As long as none of them crossed paths with her everything was fine.

But the way she was smiling… Everyone that recalled her could swear they had never seen her so exposed, with her guard down. They all assumed that she was not capable of such a display of emotion, of affection even. Any citizen of Storybrooke could have sworn that the only one who could had ever seen the Mayor feel so happy had to be Henry, and it didn't seem likely.

If Regina had been paying attention to her actions, making sure to keep her walls up and her head high, like she always had, she would have restrained her emotions and would have opted to offer her usual icy smirk. However, her brain was incapable of keeping up with her heart. She lost control of her own actions in front of Emma. Oh, Emma…

" _She is here. She is here. Say something Regina!"_

"I hope you have been treated kindly, these past few nights"

Regina, finally managed to say.

"Yes, I was."

As they drank their coffee, their formal, and somehow awkward conversation became a rapid chatter, and once again it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

Finally getting ready to leave, even though she did not want to, Regina asked Emma:

"Have you decided how long you are going to stay? You don't need to answer if you don't want to, I didn't mean to pry"

"That's okay. I've decided that I'm going to stay, I'm not sure for how long, I think it all depends on how things work out. Anyway, I have to find a job to make sure I can stay, I can't live on my savings forever…"

At the idea of Emma wanting to stay, Regina barely registered her words:

"I think that Sheriff Graham said something about needing a deputy. Would you be interested?"

"Of course. Thank you, again, Regina."

Emma smiled at the brunette and Regina couldn't help but smile back. It looked like Emma's smile, was somehow contagious.

Before Regina could leave, Emma asked her:

"Would you mind if I picked Henry up at school today? I'll take him straight to your house, I promise."

"Of course. I'm sure he would love to see you again."

Regina answered and, with a small ache in her heart, finally left.

SQSQ

"Hey kid" Emma greeted as Henry came out of the school.

"Emma!" He ran towards her and wrapped his little arms around her waist. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I asked your mother if I could pick you up today" a small smile formed in her lips when she remembered their early conversation.

"And she let you?"

Henry couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yep. Why do you look so surprised?"

Emma asked him.

"Honestly? Because I thought that she would hate you from the moment she saw you."

Emma nodded. It was indeed a good reason. She had expected the same kind of reaction from the mayor, but it hadn't happen.

"Well, I thought she would too, but we are getting along fine."

She said as they walked.

"You and my mother are getting along? This is crazy."

"Why?"

Emma asked confused.

"Because my mother doesn't get along with anyone in this town."

Henry said as if she was the only person in the world who didn't know something that obvious.

"Then they don't know what they're missing, because she's really nice"

Emma said, and a small smile began forming in the corners of her mouth.

"Are you sick? Maybe she's casted a spell on you. She's the  _Evil Queen._  She's not nice."

At this, Emma felt slightly offended.

"Don't say that about her again. She can be strict with you sometimes, but that doesn't make her evil."

Henry didn't understand it. How could Emma think that Regina was nice? Evil Queens are not nice, and that's what his mother was: the Evil Queen and nothing more.

Finally reaching the mayor's house, Emma kneeled in front of Henry and gave him a quick hug. Before she could leave, Henry asked her:

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe"

She answered simply, but that was all it took for him to smile.

"Bye Emma."

Henry said.

"Bye kid."

She replied as she watched him get into the house.


	5. Sleepless Night

**Chapter 5 – Sleepless Night**

It was rather late and Henry was already asleep when Regina sat in her study. She hadn't managed to get any sleep, so far, so she decided she would grab a book to read until she finally drifted off. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pay any real attention to the story unfolding on the book's pages because her mind kept wandering back to that morning.

She felt her heart beat happily when she found out that Emma was going to stay in Storybrooke.

As she sat there remembering every single word spoken during the brief time they had shared, she could still recall the waves of feelings that had come crashing through her once again.

Those feelings were the same ones she had met the first time she had seen Emma, but somehow a little stronger than before. Love… That's what she had felt the moment she had looked into Emma's eyes when she greeted her good morning, every time Emma gave her that side-ways smile of hers, she knew, she felt it, there was no doubt, and even though she didn't want to admit it at the moment, she had felt it.

Regina wished she could have spent more time with Emma that day, unfortunately that wasn't possible. She had work to do, a son to take care of and she was sure that the blonde had better things to do than hang out with her.

At least now Regina knew that she would have time to really bond with Emma.

She wondered how Emma ended up in her dreams. Never in her life she'd seen or heard about such thing. Most of all she wondered if she could be really falling in love. After everything that had happened she thought she would not even get the opportunity to have a friendship, let alone a chance to fall in love with someone else. Love could be a blessing or a curse. In her case it had been both.

Her love for Daniel had been the only thing that had helped her to survive her mother's abuse, but after having her stable boy murdered in front of her, the love she had felt for him had haunted her for years and it had become her curse. Nothing could be worse than loving someone and loosing them. And what was even worse was to know that your own mother was the one behind all this pain.

Regina was overwhelmed by the shadows that the ghosts from her past set upon her soul so she did her best to chaste away those hurtful memories and tried to get some sleep.

SQSQ

As Emma lied awake she thought about everything that had happened during the day. Deciding to stay somewhere had never made her feel so happy.

She knew that she had been in Storybrooke for less than a week, but something about being here just felt right, and that had never happened to her before.

She had memorized every word spoken, every glance exchanged between her and Regina. Sitting there, drinking coffee while talking to the brunette felt so natural and right that Emma could really see them doing the same thing every morning, many years from now, in a different place of course, probably in a swing under a tree in their own yard, still together, and never getting tired of their conversations.

But as soon as these images crossed her mind they were banished from there. She knew how these images brought too many implications, a huge commitment, and she just wasn't ready to think about all of that just yet.

She remembered how natural it had felt to walk Henry home that afternoon; it was as if she had done it every day since his first day of school.

From the little time she had spent with him, she could tell he was such an amazing boy, even though he believed his mother was the Evil Queen.

It wasn't fair to Regina. The brunette might be strict with the kid sometimes, but she's the one who had fed, dressed, cleaned, and given him a roof above his head for the last ten years, and Emma wouldn't allow him to say such outrageous things about the one person who had taken care of her little boy when she couldn't. Regina had really given him his best chance and Emma would always be grateful for that.

Thanks to the mayor, he hadn't had to move from foster home to foster home like Emma had had to do. He hadn't had to face the nightmares she had met.

As she felt those terrifying memories coming back, she tried to keep them away by remembering the brief moments she had spent with Henry and Regina, and with the soothing memories about that day she tried to fall asleep.

SQSQ

The early morning lights shone through Henry's bedroom window, lightly touching his face and making him look as peaceful as ever. Regina stood by his door watching him. She wondered when was the last time she had seen him like that.

Lately all she had seen in his eyes was hate and disgust. Even though he was right about her being the evil queen, she couldn't help but feel her heart break at such raw hatred towards her.

He was her son. She may not have given birth to him, but she had raised him and loved him as her own. She had done her best to not be like her mother, she had loved him with every inch of her being and she had still failed. Sometimes, she wondered, if there would ever be someone who could love her enough not to turn their back on her.

Sighing heavily, she walked slowly towards Henry's bed. Lightly shaking his shoulder she said:

"Henry, dear, is time to get up"

He stirred, but showed no intention to get out of bed.

Regina couldn't help but smile at her son's reaction. It reminded her of when he was younger, around five or six years old, and he didn't want to go to school. He would put his best lost-puppy-eyes and beg her not to make him go ask:

"Can I cuddle with you, mommy, just for a bit?"

And she could never bring herself to say no.

But now it was different. That didn't happen anymore. Those moments were nothing but memories.

"Henry, it's time for you to wake up"

She tried once more, and this time he opened his eyes.

A shadow of a smile crossed Henry's face, but as soon as it appeared it vanished.

"Good morning, Henry."

Regina said, smiling warmly at him.

"Morning, mom"

He answered, but didn't return the smile. Regina felt her heart tearing apart.

Knowing she had already finished what she had to do in there she stood up and walked back to her bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, she allowed a silent tear to fall from her eyes. The tear was followed by another and another and before she could realize it there was a cascade running down her face.

Every now and then she let herself cry, and considering that her night had revolved around hurtful memories, added to the lack of sleep, it was understandable that she would break at the slight sign of rejection from her son.

Minutes passed and she finally was able to stop the tears. Taking a deep breath she headed towards her bathroom to shower. As the hot water ran down her body, Regina let her mind wander, and just like it had happened before it brought up the memory of Emma. And just as her mind settled at the blonde's image, her restless heart slowly began to regain its normal pace after her inconsolable weeping.

Right at that moment she wondered how was it possible for her to feel so at peace just by thinking about a woman she had barely known for a week.

As much as she wanted to know, and no matter how many times she repeated this question, she couldn't seem to find the answer.

SQSQ

As Emma sat near her bedroom window, she watched as the sun slowly crept up in the sky, and she had to admit that it was quite comforting for her to just sit there to welcome the new day. It helped put her heart at peace after yet another sleepless night revisiting the unpleasant memories of her childhood.

Even though she tried to convince herself that the dawn was what calmed her down, she knew that wasn't it.  _Regina_. The mere memory of the brunette's smile was enough to help her relax after the long night she'd had.

She had tossed and turned all night in her bed. The images of the several abuses she had suffered hunted her mind, and not even thinking about Henry and Regina had helped her make the horrible memories go away.

In a certain way Emma was used to having to deal with these memories but what probably was the weirdest thing is that since she began dreaming about Regina, she hadn't had any flashbacks of the traumatizing moments of her past.

So when the images of her childhood began replacing the sweet and soothing memories of the day she had had, she didn't quite know what to do to chase them away. She forced herself to go back to Regina and Henry's smiles, and that seemed to be the only thing that actually helped her anymore.

During the few moments that the memories left her mind, she tried, as hard as she could, to figure out what the feelings she had towards Regina were. But it was useless. The only answer she came up with was what she already knew: that she had very, very strong feelings towards the mayor and a sense of belonging that she couldn't quite understand.

 


	6. Fallen Mines, Pt I

**Chapter 6 – Fallen Mines, part I**

" _What did you do, Henry?"_

Emma asked herself as she worked alongside the Sheriff, as his new deputy, to find a way to rescue Henry and Archie from the mines.

All along, Emma kept looking at Regina. The brunette looked frightened, and so was Emma, but she didn't let it show. She couldn't let herself look so fragile; she needed to be strong, for Henry, for Regina. She needed to protect them both.

Emma couldn't understand why she felt the need to protect Regina, she just did. Part of her wanted to think that it was just because Regina was the one who had raised Henry, and this was her way to show her how very thankful she was for that, but she knew that it wasn't because of that. Deep down she knew it's because of her unnamed feelings towards the mayor.

To say Regina was scared, was an understatement. How the hell this had happened, she wasn't quite sure, but there was one thing she was sure of: It was her fault.

If she hadn't been so angry at Archie for not putting an end to Henry's belief, maybe her little boy wouldn't have gone down to the mines to look for proof that the curse was real and he wouldn't have ended trapped and all alone down there.

She had never been so ashamed of herself in her entire life. She had been selfish and only thought about herself without giving a damn about the consequences that her actions could bring, and in the heat of the moment, while being so angry, it was easy to act like the selfish queen she had always been, and usually she wouldn't really care, but seeing the repercussions her actions had caused, she finally acknowledged she had gone too far. It was at that moment that she had decided she wouldn't interfere in anything to make things favor her, if the curse was to be broken, then so be it, all she really cared about was Henry… and Emma.

Regina couldn't bear to look at the blonde's face at that moment. Even though Emma didn't show any sign of fear, she knew just by looking at her that she was trying very hard to hide all the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.

But what had really made Regina snap wasn't the collapse of the mines, nor the piece of Snow's glass coffin that she had found on the ground, nor Henry's constant accusations pointing that she was hiding something. No, it had actually been the way she had caught Graham looking at Emma. His eyes showed pure lust and desire, it was so obvious and all she could think about was punching him in the face. She just couldn't take it. No one should look at her Emma like that. "Wait 'her Emma'? What the hell!? Regina this is not the time." She told herself.

_The Night Before_

Emma had just put her deputy badge on her belt when there was a loud crash that had made the station shake.

Graham and she had entered the patrol car. While he drove, she noted he knew exactly where the crash had happened.

Reaching their destination Emma realized they were headed towards the old mines. As soon as they got out of the car, the black Mercedes, everyone in the little town knew so well, stopped right beside them.

As Regina stepped out the car she took in the not so small disaster. If the mines had collapsed it could only mean one thing: the curse was weakening, and she knew why: Emma. She really wished she could hate the blonde for that, but she just couldn't. She couldn't hate the one person that gave her hope, because that was what Emma meant to her, hope. Hope of one day being capable of becoming someone better for herself, for Henry and for the blonde. Hope to love again, to be happy. So, how could she hate Emma for that? That's it she couldn't.

Just as those thoughts raced through her mind, the face she'd been dreaming about the past months appeared in front of her.

"Emma, what are you doing here?"

Regina asked.

"Well, I talked to Sheriff Graham this evening, and I'm his new deputy."

Emma said, giving Regina a small, but beautiful, smile.

Regina, at that moment, felt the urge to just hold the blonde in her arms. Well, that was it, she was certain that the curse was weakening because of Emma. "She is staying, really staying." These words stormed through her mind. Managing to control herself Regina smiled at Emma.

"That's wonderful." Regina said.

As she stood there with Emma, she noticed something that bothered her like few things had bothered her in her life.

Graham had been watching them the whole time, well, not exactly them, he had focused only on Emma. And Regina didn't like what she saw in his eyes.  _Lust. Desire_. A visceral and uncontainable anger started to spread, making her blood boil.

"Deputy Swan would you please disperse the crowd? I need to have a word with the Sheriff."

Regina smiled at Emma warmly. Returning her smile, Emma left to do as she had been ordered. As Emma made her way out, Regina couldn't help but to stare at her.

"Madame Mayor, Madame Mayor."

Graham called her, and Regina forced herself to take her eyes off of Emma.

"You wanted to talk to me."

Remembering the way Graham had been staring at Emma, she felt her blood begin to boil in her veins, once more. Letting the anger take over her, the hardness on her face made evident that she wasn't happy.

"Sheriff Graham I must warn you that Miss Swan is not one of those girls that you like to conquer and end up breaking their hearts once you get bored, so I'm warning you, stay the hell away from her. If I ever hear that you tried to flirt with her I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life. Are we understood?"

"Of course, Mayor Mills."

Without saying another word she turned and headed towards the alarmed citizens, leaving a stunned sheriff behind.

" _If I didn't know the Mayor any better I would say she is jealous."_

Graham thought as he made his way to where Regina and Emma were standing.

SQSQ

As if that hadn't been enough, Regina found a piece of Snow's coffin on the ground, and as she tried hide the little piece of glass, Henry caught her and began to ask what she was hiding, and it didn't matter how many times she said that it was nothing, he wouldn't believe her. Finally having enough of it, she told him to go wait for her in the car. After she was sure he was inside the black Mercedes, she went looking for Archie, her son's therapist.

"Dr. Hopper"

She called, and by her tone of voice, Archie knew that he wouldn't like where the conversation was headed.

"Madam Mayor."

Archie said turning to look at Regina.

"This needs to end."

Regina hissed.

"What?"

Archie asked confused.

"This Fairytale nonsense Henry has immersed himself into. There's not a thing I can do, without him thinking it is part of some sinister plan of mine."

Regina said, anger burning in her eyes.

"What do you suggest I do?"

Archie asked hesitantly.

"You take this out of his mind and crush it"

She spat and walked away.

Archie was left with no other choice than to go along with the Mayor's wishes. He knew better than to contradict her. So he told Henry that his belief was nothing but a product of his imagination. Henry had felt so hurt, so alone in this battle against evil that he had found himself rushing to the mines. The need for someone to believe in him was so powerful that he was willing to do whatever it was necessary prove them all that he was right.


	7. Fallen Mines, Pt II

**Chapter 7 – Fallen Mines (Pt. II)**

"Lower me down."

Regina ordered.

Less than an hour ago, they finally found a way to rescue Henry and Archie from the mines, but for that to happen someone had to go down through the hole. Feeling a kind of guilt she had never felt in her life, Regina soon voiced her determination to rescue her son, but Emma would not allow it.

"No way you're going down!"

The blonde said in a stern but gentle tone. She didn't even like the idea of Regina being near the hole.

"Then who will?'

Regina questioned.

"I will."

Emma answered, and by the determination in her voice Regina knew it would be useless to argue, so she didn't. Instead she took one step closer, invading Emma's personal space and said:

"Fine, just bring him back safely."

Regina wanted to add "to us" but stopped herself before the words escaped her mouth.

Emma nodded and turned to put the harness on. Stealing one last glance at Regina, once she was all set, she said:

"Send me down."

As Regina waited there, she felt her heart begin to race. She prayed for everything to end up all right, but that little voice in the back of her mind insisted on telling her that she would wind up losing both Henry and Emma, because that's how it had always been for her, she was always been meant to lose her chances to be happy.

After what it felt like an eternity Emma finally came up holding their precious little boy in her arms, and Archie holding on to her.

Regina ran towards the three of them. She knelt down and gathered Henry in her arms.

Emma stood nearby watching as mother and son hugged each other, the sight brought a small smile upon her face, and slowly she walked to them.

Regina stepped aside slightly so Emma could also have a moment with Henry. The blonde embraced him in a suffocating hug while whispering in his ear: "Never scare me and your mother like this again, got it?"

Releasing him Emma shot him a glare that asked if he had really understood what she had said, and he nodded his head in understatement.

SQSQ

After making sure she wasn't needed around the mines anymore, Emma decided to head towards the Mayor's house to make sure both Regina and Henry were okay.

She knocked lightly on the mayoral mansion's front door. It didn't take long before she could hear footsteps coming towards the door.

As Regina peered through the peephole she was both pleased and relieved to see the blonde standing in her porch.

As the door opened Emma was met by a vulnerable Regina, and it took everything within her not to hold the Mayor in her arms.

"Hey" Emma said softly, in the same way she had greeted Regina the night they had met.

"Hi" The brunette said and stepped aside so Emma could get in.

The tension of the day had finally begun to wear both of them down and words weren't quite needed nor wanted anymore. They stayed silent for what seemed to be hours.

"How is he?" Emma asked.

"Worn out and still thinking that the mines collapsed because I'm the Evil Queen"

Regina said bitterly.

Emma felt the hurt behind her words. She could tell Regina truly loved Henry, but she couldn't understand why he couldn't see it.

Silence fell upon them once again, though this time it wasn't as comfortable as before. Minutes passed and this time it was Regina who finally spoke:

"Thank you for saving him."

"You're welcome."

Emma said nodding lightly.

"I'm sorry."

She heard Regina say after a few seconds and scrunching up her face in confusion, she asked:

"What for?"

"For putting you and Henry in danger."

The Mayor answered, and Emma could tell she was ashamed, even though it wasn't her fault.

"You didn't. How could you know he would go down there? It's not your fault."

"It is."

"Regina it wasn't your fault."

Emma argued.

"Yes, it was."

Regina insisted, but she knew Emma couldn't understand. She couldn't see the truth. Emma couldn't see that she was indeed the Evil Queen, and acted as such.

"It wasn't. Stop blaming yourself, plus he is safe now."

As Regina's eyes began to water Emma just couldn't stop herself from embracing the brunette.

Having the the blonde's arms around her was overwhelming. The same feeling of safety and belonging took her over with greater force this time. It made her feel all of the walls she had so carefully built over the years, fall down. She could feel that force coursing through her entire body, reaching her soul, mending it, warming it up. Right then Regina finally acknowledged that she couldn't deny it anymore: she loved Emma. Regina Mills was in love. And that realization just made her hold on to the deputy tighter.

As Emma held the mayor in her arms she knew she was in trouble.  **Big trouble**. Never in her life had she felt something so strong. She let the feeling wash over her, and it was clear to her: she loved Regina.

Feeling Regina's arms tighten around her, Emma tightened hers around the brunette as well. The need to protect the brunette was overwhelming. Even though a hug couldn't make everything that had happened a few hours ago go away, at least for that brief moment while holding the smaller woman in her arms she knew things were okay.

They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes, before finally letting go.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Emma asked as she looked Regina in the eye.

"I will be."

The brunette answered, and even though she wasn't okay and all she wanted to do was to jump back into Emma's arms, she composed herself and tried to act normal.

"Now, go. It's late and it has been a long day, you should get some rest."

Regina told Emma, not caring about showing how worried she had felt and how much she cared about the blonde.

"Okay, I'll go, but you have to promise me you'll stop blaming yourself."

The deputy pleaded.

"I promise"

Regina said, and began walking Emma to the door.

As Emma was about to leave, she turned around and planted a soft kiss on Regina's head before whispering, "Good night, Regina".

"Good night, Emma"

The brunette said to herself while she watched the deputy leave. She stood there until Emma was out of sight before finally closing the door.

SQSQ

" _Regina!"_

_Emma screamed as the mayor kept walking away from her, however the brunette didn't seem to be able to hear her. She didn't know what to do. She tried to move but her legs wouldn't obey. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she watched a helpless Regina getting closer to the edge of the mines._

" _Regina!"_

_She tried once more, and this time the brunette heard her, but it was too late. When she finally came to a stop and began turning around to look at Emma, Regina lost her balance, and no matter how hard Emma tried she still couldn't move. She couldn't reach Regina; she couldn't save her and… She never got the chance to say 'I love you'._

_She stumbled to the ground as tears began running down her face She laid there, in the cold hard ground, sobbing over the loss of the one person she had ever truly loved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't know when I'll be able to post again I gave you both chapter 6 and 7. Hope you all liked it!


	8. Chapter 8 – I don't want to lose you

**Chapter 8 – I don't want to lose you**

As Regina woke up, she noticed that she lacked the strength to get out of bed. As if the events of the previous day hadn't been bad enough, she had an even worse night clouded by nightmares involving both Emma and Henry.

_Regina waited nervously as Emma went down there to rescue their son. Minutes felt like for hours for her. It felt like an eternity until she heard someone saying they were pulling them up._

_But they never got back. When they went to check on the rope and the others security tools Emma was using, everything had been damaged._

_As they peered into the hole there was no sign of Archie, Henry or Emma._

_Tears began forming in Regina's eyes and she couldn't suppress the racking sobs that took over her body at the sight of the empty rope._

_Though, before anyone could notice, she ran into the woods, all the while tears blurring her vision._

_When she finally came to a stop she was sobbing so hard she could barely breathe. She sunk down near a tree's trunk, as her emotions continued to overwhelm her. She wished she was the one that had died instead._

_How was she supposed to go on without Henry? She couldn't imagine a life where her little boy didn't exist._

_How would she be able to deal with her feelings towards Emma, now that the blonde is gone?_

_How was her life to go on if she just lost the only two people she actually cared about?_

To know that her nightmare could have been reality gave her the chills. Even though it was just a dream it made her heart break. And the tears she tried her hardest to suppress finally came down as a mini waterfall.

SQSQ

As Emma got out of bed, she massaged her forehead in the vain attempt to vanish the headache that came immediately after she woke up from her disturbing nightmare.

The aching in her heart was something that she couldn't ignore either. She knew she couldn't afford losing Regina or Henry, and the mere idea of it happening makes her nauseous.

The previous day had been quite the long one, and even though she didn't show, never in her life had she been so afraid of losing someone as she had of losing Henry.

As if it hadn't been enough her mind decided to play with her feelings by making her dream about Regina falling into the very same place Henry had, only in this case she wasn't able to rescue the mayor as she was able to rescue their son, and the thought of it scared the hell outta her.

SQSQ

After finally being able to get out of bed, Regina was making her towards the bathroom to take a shower when she heard a light knock on her bedroom's door.

"Mom?"

Henry called quietly not wanting to wake his mother in case she wasn't awake.

"C'mon in, dear"

He heard her say. Slowly he opened the door and entered her room, making his way towards her bed and sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Good morning, my boy"

Regina said to him and even though all she wanted was to gather him in her arms she restrained herself from it, the mere idea of his rejection right now was even more painful than it had been any other time.

"Good morning, mom"

He greeted back. He just sat there for a good few minutes and Regina had the sense he wanted to ask something.

"Is something wrong, Henry?"

"No. I just wanted to apologize for scaring you yesterday."

Henry said and Regina could hear the shame in his voice. She made her way to him and embraced him as if he would fade if she didn't.

Finally releasing him, she looked him in the eye and said:

"Apology accepted, but please, Henry, don't ever do something like that again. Do you have any idea of how afraid of losing you I was? Do you have any idea of how much you mean to me? Of how much I love you?"

He didn't respond as he knew it was a rhetorical question.

"I know you think I am evil, and that I hurt everyone in this town, and perhaps you're right but there's one thing I would never even dare think of it and that would be hurting you"

Regina said stroking his cheeks lightly with her fingers.

"I know"

Henry whispered. It was truth, he did know that, always had, but he didn't understand how the Evil Queen was capable of loving anyone, but maybe he was wrong, maybe she wasn't the Evil Queen or at least hasn't been for a while.

After moments of silence, something popped in Henry's mind and after debating whether or not should he ask about it, he chose to do so.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

He hesitated if only for a second before finally asking

"Do you like Emma?"

Regina almost choked when she heard his question partly because of what he was asking and partly because it was the very same question said in the very same tone he did in her dream. Knowing she couldn't lie to him, he could always tell when she wasn't telling him the truth, she gave the simplest answer.

"Yes"

She answered without averting her gaze and as Henry scanned her eyes in an attempt to detect the even small sign of lie he was both surprised and confused for not finding any.

Even though Regina tried to hide the real meaning behind her answer Henry knew what it meant. Suddenly everything made sense to him, and without a word he ran to his bedroom leaving Regina clueless to what just happened.

SQSQ

" _The Evil Queen's curse shall be broken when light had defeated darkness, and the sacrifice for true love had been made"._

Henry re-read these very same lines so many times but only after seeing the look in his mother's eyes could he finally understand. Emma wasn't supposed to kill his mom she was supposed to save his mom. Light would defeat darkness not by fighting it with swords and magic but by love.

"Because love is most powerful magic of all"

Henry whispered to himself.

Now that he understood it he would do everything to make sure his moms ended up together.

SQSQ

As Regina stood in the middle of her bedroom she wondered what had happened. Perhaps she shouldn't have said to him the truth.

" _What if he didn't believe me? What if he thinks I want to harm her?"_

These questions ran in her head and she feared Henry had miss interpreted her and it would drive him and Emma away from her.

And she knew she wouldn't be able to afford losing them.


	9. Chapter 9 – Take me with you

**Chapter 9 – Take me with you**

It had taken her quite some time to decide whether or not should she go make an early morning visit to the mayor and their son, but the memories of the previous day and the nightmare it just convinced her that she should do it.

She knew that the only way to calm her nerves was go and make sure both Henry and Regina were still in one piece.

Hesitating just for a second she finally knocked lightly at the mansion's door. Soon she heard small footsteps making their way to the door and a small smile formed in her lips knowing it was Henry.

As the little boy peered through the peep-hole he was more than happy to see his blonde mother standing in the foyer.

As the door opened, Henry stood with a big smile on his face that made Emma think the he must be up to something, but she let it go for the moment.

"Hey there kid"

She greeted him.

"Hi Emma"

He greeted back and stepped so he could hug her.

Emma was a little taken aback but didn't hesitate in hugging him back. The feel of the little's boy arms around her brought back the feeling of home and she couldn't help but smile.

Finally releasing each other Henry asked her, "Want to come in? I think mom will be down here in just a minute"

From the moment he finally understood what the book said he already had begun planning a way to bring his mothers closer to each other and when he saw Emma standing in front of the door he couldn't have thought of better time.

"Sure"

Emma answered and followed him into the house.

SQSQ

Regina came down the stairs a few minutes later only to find both Henry and Emma together in the kitchen chatting and laughing. A wide and genuine smile came upon her lips at the sight; it's been quite some time since she'd seen Henry laughing or acting so loosely around anyone, and maybe if it was someone else with him she would've feel jealousy and sad for not being her the one making him laugh like that, but seeing Emma acting the same way along her beautiful boy was a sight she wished she could have forever.

Finally looking away from Henry, Emma caught Regina watching them with a big smile on her face. Emma couldn't help but smile back as she greeted the mayor

"Good morning, Regina"

"Good morning, Emma"

Regina greeted back smiling even more than before.

All the while Henry watched quietly his mothers' interaction with the other and it just confirmed what he already knew: they loved each other.

Suddenly an idea popped into Henry's mind and he didn't even waste a breath before asking his mom, "Mom, why don't we go to the lake today? It's Saturday and I don't have school and you don't have go to work either. We could make a picnic and Emma could come with us"

When Henry mentioned the lake both women instantly remembered their dream, even though they didn't know they had dreamed the very same thing that night.

It took a moment to Regina finally answer him.

"Fine." She paused and turned to Emma, "Care to join us?"

More than instantly Emma answered her smiling "I'd love to"

SQSQ

In about an hour the three of them had everything they wanted and needed packed, checking everything up to make sure they didn't forget anything, they made their way outside the mansion.

Emma was walking to get her yellow bug, when Henry called her, causing her to stop mid-way.

"Where are you going to?"

He asked her, while Regina stood by his side wondering the same.

"Going to get my car"

Emma said matter-of-factly.

"There's no need. Mom's Mercedes can very well carry the three of us."

Henry stated. He was determinate to get his moms together, being so he would grab at every little chance he got to make them spend more time together.

"I don't want to bother"

Emma said.

"Why would it even bother me?" Regina got into the conversation. "Plus Henry's right, there's no need to go with two cars. Now stop being so stubborn and get into the car"

Regina demanded with small smile playing on her lips.

"As you please, Madam Mayor"

Emma answered playfully as she got into passenger's sit in the front.

SQSQ

The ride was silent; though it wasn't bad it was rather comfortable actually. Through all the way Emma and Regina stole some glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't paying attention. Henry, though, hadn't missed a thing.

The small grin that had formed on his face couldn't be ignored from neither one of his moms and before they could have noticed they were smiling to.

By then they already knew it was going to be a great day.

SQSQ

When they arrived Emma was amazed. Even though she had dreamt about the place before she didn't remember exactly how it looked like, and standing there she gasped. Nowhere had she ever been was this beautiful.

Noticing Emma's amazement Regina smiled, and stepping to stand closer to the blonde she said behind the deputy:

"Beautiful, isn't it? Henry always liked it here and so did I"

Emma's breath caught up in her throat at hearing Regina's voice so close. She could feel the brunette's breath colliding with the skin in her neck as a chill ran down her spine.

Regina noticed Emma's reaction at her being so close and it made her heart flutter with the hope of the blonde feeling something towards her as well.

Turning to face the brunette Emma stumbled on her own feet making her fall behind, luckily enough Regina grabbed her before she could fall.

Their eyes locked and suddenly their lips were closer that they had ever been, before they could realize what was happening they felt themselves leaning forward, and even though they were afraid of what would happen they couldn't find the strength to pull away.

Their lips were mere inches apart when a loud noise forced them to part.

They let go of each other and moved away to look for where had the noise came from. Luckily were just some water bottles Henry had let fall.

The little boy had been watching everything that had happened and almost slapped himself for letting the bottles fall; he knew he had interrupted something important. He was so engrossed in the moment himself, that he even forgot all about he had something in his hands.

He quickly went to gather them as if trying to fix what happened or better saying what didn't. Both his mothers went toward his direction to make sure he wasn't hurt or anything, quickly but gently dismissing them he went to finish helping them take the things out of the car.

SQSQ

After everything was set Henry went to play near the lake, giving Regina and Emma some moments alone.

Both of them were sitting in the blanket Regina had laid out for them.

For the first time, since she knew Regina, Emma felt uncomfortable by the silence that taken upon them. Right after having their moment interrupted, they didn't talk at all with each other, and at first Emma thought it was okay, after all she did need a time to think about what she had almost done, but as they sat there this silence was just eating her up.

" _What if she doesn't feel anything for me? What if she wasn't leaning towards me even though I thought she did? I can't screw this up! I need to find a way to talk about it without actually talking about it. I'm so screwed"_

Emma sighed slightly hoping Regina would notice so she wouldn't have to be the one to begin the conversation, but that didn't happen; the brunette, Emma noticed, was too engrossed in her own thoughts to pay attention on her.

What Emma didn't know, though, was that Regina was thinking about the same very thing she was.

Regina was freaking out inside, she needed to get a hold of herself before she could do something she would regret, but it was so hard when that blonde beauty was standing just a few feet away from her.

In her defense Emma was leaning forward just as she was.

" _Perhaps she wasn't. Perhaps I'm letting my feelings cloud my vision, but then if she hasn't been leaning into me, what would've happen if Henry hadn't let the water bottles fall? Would she freak out if I kissed her? Probably, and then she would run away from me and Henry would hate more than ever. I need to control myself"_

The brunette let out a frustrated and rather loud sigh, that didn't go unnoticed by Emma. And the blonde decided that even if she didn't want to she would be the first to speak up

"You okay?"

The deputy asked her, and turning to look at Emma, Regina could see genuine worry in blonde's features.

"Yeah" averting her gaze from Emma, she looked in Henry's direction, remembering that it's been quite some time since they last been there.

"You sure?"

Emma asked.

Regina merely nodded before turning her attention back to where Henry was.

For as hard as they tried they wouldn't have an answer to the thoughts that were running in their minds, and even though they didn't want it, they let go of it. It wasn't of any help to try and understand what almost happened when they were sure their feelings were clouding their vision.

The silence that followed, though, was still as torturing as it was before, it went by for enough time when finally Regina broke it off, much to Emma's relief.

"Emma? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Henry has already told you about his belief in the town being cursed and about his book"

Regina made a small pause and Emma wondered where it was leading to.

"Do you believe in it?"

Regina asked after a few seconds.

Emma seemed to think for a moment, it was quite an interesting question. A question which she wasn't sure she had the answer for it.

"Honestly I don't know, but I don't think you're an Evil Queen"

Regina gave a small and sad smile, if only Emma knew the truth.

"Well, thank you, I just wanted him to think the same"

Emma scooted closer to Regina and putting an arm protectively around the brunette, if only on instinct, whispered in her ear:

"We can work it out"

The use of the word "we" almost made Regina's breath catch in her throat and she had to try her hardest to suppress the few tears of happiness that threatened to fall.

As she turned her face to look at Emma she was met with the most beautiful smile she's ever seen and as she looked in the blonde's eyes she knew it was true. They could work it out.

SQSQ

As the day went by they were able to recover the easiness between each other. The glances they stole weren't as discreet as they were before, though. The smiles would appear upon their lips more often than before, and even if was just their minds playing tricks with them each small accidental touch would seem to linger a little longer.

But then again they did their best to try and ignore those details, it was better that way.

Though there was someone that wasn't ignoring the exchanges between them.

As Henry watched from a considerable distance he couldn't help his smile. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Regina this happy, and even though it made him feel guilty for not giving her much of his love and caring, lately, it also made him happy to see his mother open up to someone else.

The happiness that surrounding them was so inviting that Henry did want to sit with them, but something inside him told not to go, they needed that moment.

SQSQ

It was past 3 p.m. when they finally gathered everything to go back. Neither one of the three wanted to go home just yet, but they knew they had to.

The ride back was filled with laughter and easiness between the two mothers and son. It kept going like that until they had finally reached the mayoral mansion.

As they stepped out of the black Mercedes Emma turned to both Henry and Regina to say goodbye.

"Thank you guys. This was, easily, the best day I had in a long time. Well, I better get going. Bye."

Reluctantly Emma stepped away from them, and as she did she felt her heart sink. She didn't want to go back to the bed and breakfast she wanted to stay with Regina and Henry.

Regina felt just the same. She didn't want that day to end, and she knew Henry didn't want it either. And with this thought in mind she called to Emma.

"Dinner's at seven. Don't be late"

As Emma turned back Regina stood there smiling at her as if already knowing what her answer would be.

"I won't"

She answered and still smiling started walking towards her car once more.


	10. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Chapter 10 – The Way You Make Me Feel**

As Emma headed back home she felt like she was on cloud nine.

She couldn't believe she got to spend the entire morning and a part of the afternoon with Regina and Henry and not only that, she was also having dinner with them that night.

Never in her life had she been so happy.

Her life had never been a bed of roses and this was the first time things were working out pretty smoothly. In the short amount of time she got to spend with Henry and Regina she knew that she'd found what she looked for all this time. She'd finally found a  _family._

Obviously she knew things weren't just that easy and that she and Regina would need some long talks to make the other understand and come clean about what they really mean to each other, still it wouldn't make her give up on it.

This is the first chance at happiness she's had in a lifetime, she wouldn't let it go.

SQSQ

As Henry ascended the stairs towards his bedroom he just couldn't deny how happy he was about his birth mother coming to dinner. He had to admit that he couldn't have thought of a better help than fate. Though he thought it was taking them way too long to finally get together, he understood that in no circumstances Emma and Regina's relationship should be rushed. He wanted things to work out in the way are supposed to.

Before heading to his bathroom to take a shower, he went to the small desk near his bookshelf and opened his fairytale book on the page he marked. Henry never expected to find a necklace inside his book, though.

He grabbed the necklace and brought it closer to his eyes. It consisted of a thin silver chain and a circular pendant. In the pendent there was the silhouette of a swan with a crown on its head.

He found it odd, of course, to find such item inside his book, but he ignored it. The only thing that occupied his mind in that moment was his moms. Had him stopped and thought about it, the swan with the crow on its head was the most accurate image to describe his moms.

As he kept thinking about it he went to his mom's bedroom and seeing the door slightly ajar he entered it asking:

"Mom, is this yours?"

Regina turned to look at her son and almost fell back when she saw the necklace in his hands. Putting herself together, she answered him

"Yes. Where did you find it?"

"Inside my book. I have no idea how it winded up there, though"

She was clueless why and how it appeared now.

"May I?"

She asked holding her hand out to him.

"Of course"

He said and he handed her the small object.

She took it and held in front of her eyes inspecting it carefully.

"So," Henry began "I'd never seen you wearing it before. What's the story behind it?"

She stopped looking at the necklace and turned her gaze to her son. The look on his eyes told her that even if she didn't want to talk about it then, she would have to do it sometime. Deciding the easiest option, she began,

"There's not much history behind it, actually. My father gave me when I was a child, younger than you. When I was little I liked drawing very much, and for some unknown reason I always seemed to draw a swan with a crow on its head. I remembered he asked me why I only draw the swan and I remember saying it was because swans were so beautiful that each one of them should wear a crown. He just smiled at me and in the next day he came home with this necklace. I loved it in the very first moment I saw it"

She finished with a small smile which, for her surprise, Henry returned it.

"Why don't you wear it at dinner tonight? I'm sure it looks better on you than in my book"

He said and she could help to let a small laugh escape her lips. She stepped and gave him a hug, as a form of thanking him for bringing it back to her.

"I will. Now go shower"

He flashed her one last smile before heading to his bathroom.

SQSQ

It took Regina a good five minutes to finally remember she should be cooking instead of staring at the necklace.

Though she wasn't the one to be blamed for. For as long as she could remember this necklace had been lost in process of casting the curse. She didn't understand why nor how could it appear now, and inside her son's fairytale book, none the less.

She couldn't say she hated its reappearance, though.

Of all the jewelry she had when she was a queen none of them was as valuable to her as the necklace and Daniel's ring.

SQSQ

Barely did Henry know that when he entered his mother's bedroom, he had interrupted her daydream.

It seemed like Regina just couldn't get her mind of Emma. For as much as she tried to focus on everything and anything else, her mind would always find a way to go back to the thought of the blonde.

The hours they spent together had been perfect, and when the blonde was leaving Regina felt sadness take over her that she hadn't time to think straight before inviting the deputy for dinner. For the first time in a long time she simply listened to her heart.

And for once she didn't have to feel guilty or ashamed because of it. For once she could have the chance to have her happy ending.

She knew that Emma and Henry were her happy ending, she was sure of it, and she would be damned to let it go. She would fight for them until her dying day.

SQSQ

The remaining hours before dinner at Regina's rolled quite slowly to Emma.

She tried her hardest still it wasn't easy to control her anxiety. At every passing hour she felt the need to be near Regina and Henry grow madly.

She looked for something to do but couldn't find anything capable to actually occupy her mind. Finally getting tired of trying not to think about the two of them she gave up and let her mind wander already knowing where it would be going.

" _I'm not easy to handle"_

_The brunette said to her._

" _I know"_

_She replied encircling the mayor's waist and bringing her closer._

" _I've broken some hearts"_

_Regina warned._

" _I figured"_

_Emma gave her a side-way smile. Before Regina could continue the blonde interrupt her._

" _Nothing you say will make me give up on you. I love you"_

_The last three words caught Regina out of guard. She knew the deputy cared about her but loving her was something she could have never imagined. It made her happy to hear Emma saying it towards her, to know the blonde returned her feelings still she couldn't help but fear a relationship._

" _But…"_

" _No buts. I love you, there's not a thing or person that can change this"_

_At this Emma leaned in and closed the small distance between their lips. It didn't take long for Regina to respond._

It was one of the many dreams she had about Regina before coming to Storybrook and it was also the one she wished to happen the most.

SQSQ

Regina moved around the kitchen in frenzy. It was almost six o'clock and she hadn't even started dinner yet. She had no idea what to cook and the more nervous and anxious she became the more she zoned out of what she was doing.

All she could think about was Emma, in the beginning she thought that it would help her figure what to make but it didn't it was quite on the contrary, actually.

Her mind insisted on taking her to the memories of her past dreams about Emma, when she thought the blonde was just a product of her imagination.

_The street was quiet. The only sound present was from her hurried footsteps. She needed to get to the blonde. She had messed up pretty badly and she knew she needed to fix it. She wasn't about to lose the only friend she had._

_Okay, maybe the deputy wasn't just a friend. Regina was well aware of her feelings toward Emma and that's exactly why she was knocking at Emma's bedroom's door at one o'clock in the morning._

_As the door opened she was met with a surprised look followed by a heavy – and also tired – sigh._

" _What do you want, Regina?"_

_The blonde said and while the mayor was not at all surprised by the harshness and coldness in her tone she had to admit it hurt her if only a little._

" _Can I come in?"_

_She asked and without a word Emma moved slightly so the brunette could enter. Regina waited for Emma to close the door before finally saying,_

" _I'm sorry"_

_In that moment the blonde looked her in the eyes and she could see the younger woman soften just a bit at her words but it didn't last long though._

" _Is it all?"_

_Emma replied harshly. It was just so out of character for her that for a moment Regina thought that someone else has taken Emma's place in the blonde's own body._

" _I didn't mean what I said earlier, okay? Is just I was so pissed at Graham that I ended up taking all out on you"_

_As Regina spoke Emma remained quiet. She had an internal battle happening inside her and she didn't want the brunette to see it._

" _What I still can't understand was what the hell did he do?"_

_Emma questioned. She and Graham was just talking and laughing together when Regina came out of nowhere yelling at both Graham and her._

" _Nothing. He did nothing, I was just irritated, I guess"_

_Regina answered._

" _You're lying"_

_Emma simply stated._

_Regina stared at her wide eyed._

" _You want me to accept your apologies then tell me the truth"_

_The blonde said and for the first time that night her tone was lighter._

_Regina's head hung low and she fidget with her fingers while mumbling:_

" _I was jealous"_

_Emma couldn't understand what the brunette had said_

" _What?"_

" _I was jealous, okay?"_

_Regina spat at her._

_Emma was slightly taken aback by that confession and she got confused about why Regina felt jealous at all._

" _Why? I mean, I'm pretty sure I haven't made a single move indicating I was interested"_

_At this the brunette chuckled sarcastically._

_The blonde's face scrunched up in confusion._

" _Do you really think that the whole scene was because of him?"_

_Emma merely nodded before realization dawned at her._

" _That whole scene at the diner was because of me? I'm sorry but I don't understand"_

_Regina wished Emma wasn't so dense sometimes._

" _He was hitting on you. Openly. You may haven't realized but I did"_

_Regina explained but for Emma it still made no sense._

" _And this bothered you… because?"_

" _Because you belong to me"_

_Regina answered before even thinking about the words. Only after them left her mouth did she realize what she did._

_She waited for Emma to freak out or anything but when she looked up the blonde was smiling at her._

" _Good. You belong to me, too"_

Regina smiled. Of all the dreams she had about Emma this was her favorite.

She had to shake it out of her mind, though; otherwise dinner would never be ready.

SQSQ

As it approached seven o'clock Emma left Granny's, an insistent smile tugging at her lips.

The happiness she felt could barely be contained inside her.

The way Regina made Emma feel was something she never felt before, hadn't even come close to it.

Every time the brunette would smile at her she just knew that there wasn't a view more beautiful. Emma didn't expect it but she finally found love, of course it wasn't in the most conventional way, but she did and that was everything that mattered.

And then there was Henry with his childlike-adult behavior that had her amused from the very first day. In the past she had regretted giving him up, thought she had made a mistake, but she understood now that it was really the right thing to do.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized she had reached the mayoral mansion.

Releasing a breath she hadn't notice she was holding she got out of her car and made the way to the door.

She knocked it lightly a few times before hearing the sound of confident but soft footsteps tapping against the floor.

The door was opened and Regina smiled at her.

"Right on time"

 


	11. Just A Kiss Goodnight

**Chapter 11 - Just A Kiss Goodnight**

As Emma walked in she tried to catch her breath without making it noticeable.

The smile Regina had on her face when she welcomed the blonde in was stunning but when Emma took a few seconds to actually look at the mayor she was sure she had never seen more beautiful creature world.

Regina was in a simple black dress and her usual black stilettos, nothing out of normal, but there was something about her at that moment that just had the air knocked out of Emma's lungs.

As Regina welcomed the blonde deputy in she was surprised for being able to control her anxiety so well, which wasn't exactly an easy task for her.

The blonde wore her usual – jeans, white tank top, her red jacket and boots – but still there was something about her that made Regina dizzy.

SQSQ

Emma and Henry were sitting on the couch chatting excitedly about, what Regina supposed, comic books and all things related to it as the mayor set the table.

The brunette was grateful for having to still set the table. She really could use a few more minutes alone. She needed to get a grip of herself and with Emma near it would be something hard to do.

Every time she thought she was finally controlling her emotions she remembered the almost-I'm-not-that-sure kiss between the two of them earlier the day and it didn't do any good to her nervousness.

After finishing setting the table she shook away all and any thoughts about it and took a deep long breath before heading to the living room.

SQSQ

Time flew as Henry, Regina and Emma had dinner together.

Emma and Henry continued their chat even during dinner but always making sure to include Regina as well, which if the mayor were to be honest she was a little surprised but not at all unpleased.

Both Emma and Regina noticed how Henry's demeanor towards his adoptive mother was much more different from a few days prior, and that made both their hearts flutter with joy.

Regina knew that she could very well get used to this. Picnics at Saturdays, the easiness between the three of them, dinner together, just like family. Yes, she could totally get used to it. But she also knew she shouldn't, not until she's sure about Emma's feelings.

SQSQ

After dinner was done the three of them moved to sit in the living room.

Henry, who had been watching his mothers during the entire evening, earlier than both Emma and Regina would have thought announced he was tired and that he was going to bed. Standing up he made his way to Emma first hugged her and wished her a goodnight and then much to Regina's amazement he went for her and did the same.

Regina's eyes followed Henry until he was out her sight.

"You did a great job with him"

She suddenly heard Emma's voice. Almost that timidly Regina turned to Emma and let out a soft "Thank you"

As silence fell upon them, both took the time to take in each other's features and it was then when Emma noticed the necklace that hung around the mayor's neck. Automatically her right hand went straight to where the pendant of the necklace she wore hung and held it tight. Noticing it Regina broke the silence.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes. Is just…"

The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat before trying to answer it properly.

"Your necklace. It's the same as mine"

Emma took the necklace out and sitting closer to Regina showed it to her.

She was right. The pendants had the same image of a swan with a crown on its head; even the chain was the same design.

It wouldn't have been something so extraordinary if it wasn't for the way both of them felt when they held the pendants together.

At that moment Emma could hear a voice in the back of her mind, like a memory maybe, she wasn't sure. She couldn't tell what exactly was told her but there were two words that stuck in her brain: True Love.

Regina was frozen in her spot. When she held the two equal pendants in her hand she a memory of something her father told her that she hadn't remembered while talking to Henry surfaced.

" _Someday, Reggie, this necklace will lead you to your true love"_

She had never considered her father's word until that moment.

Turning to look at Emma, Regina found the same look of pure shock written on the blonde's face.

Quickly, though, Emma recovered from it and wishing to know more about the necklace she dared to ask

"Can I ask you how did you get it?"

The corners of Regina's mouth slowly turned up in a small smile when she answered:

"My father gave to me. Apparently, drawing swans with a crown upon their heads was the only thing I actually liked doing as a child, so he just… you know kind of bought it for me. And now if I may, what's the story behind yours?"

"I was found already wearing it. It never left my neck"

The blonde answered and gave a slight shrug. Aside from being the only thing that linked her to her biological parents, she never had a big interest in knowing about it, though she never was able to take it out of her neck.

And she came to the conclusion that in that moment she understood why.

SQSQ

Both were well aware of how close to each other they got ever since they talked about the necklaces, but they didn't back up either. At the moment their need to be close to one another was bigger than the fear of rejection.

As they stared into each other's eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night, Emma felt that if she didn't tell Regina what she was felling towards her she would shatter into million pieces.

"Regina, I know we don't know each other for very long and I know that there is like a very high chance that you'll think I'm crazy, but ever since I met you I can't take you out of my mind. I feel this… pull towards you that just get stronger by each passing day"

Emma said fearing Regina's reaction and the few moments it took to the brunette answer her were torture. Just when Emma was getting ready to run towards the door and away from the mayor, so she couldn't see the rejection all written over her face, Regina finally spoke.

"I feel it too"

Both women broke into smiles.

"But I don't want to rush anything, okay? I really don't want to mess this"

Emma said as she held Regina's hand in her own.

"I am perfectly fine with this"

The brunette agreed.

"But can I at least kiss you goodnight?"

Emma asked while grinning like a teenager.

Instead of answering Regina leaned into the blonde letting their lips mere inches apart. Knowing that it meant a 'yes' Emma cupped the brunette's face between her hands and closing the small distance left, kissed her.


	12. Of Kisses and Curses

**Chapter 12 – Of Kisses and Curses**

When their lips finally touched, Emma felt an overwhelming sensation take over her, and images of a different place and a different Regina flashed before her eyes. And then she knew, Henry's book was true. Which it meant she was indeed Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, but it also meant Regina was who Henry had said she was. She was not only the Evil Queen but also the responsible for Emma's childhood being so miserable.

As Regina closed her eyes, she could feel the shifting of the air and she knew what it meant. The curse was broken. As this realization struck her she held onto Emma just a little tighter. If the curse was broken right after they kissed it could only mean one thing. Emma was indeed Regina's true love.

When they parted Regina just couldn't help the smile that she had. However it didn't last long as she saw Emma's troubled face.

"Emma?"

She called it softly disrupting the blonde from her thoughts.

"Henry is right. He was right all along. How could I have not seen this?"

The deputy questioned herself.

She had always been capable of telling when someone was telling her the truth or the other way around, so how didn't she believe her son?

"I need some air"

Emma announced before running out of the mansion and into Storybrooke's empty streets.

SQSQ

For a good few minutes Regina just sat frozen at her spot while staring at the door.

She didn't actually know which reaction from Emma she was expecting but she certainly hadn't been prepared for the blonde to run away.

All she wanted to do was run after Emma, but something inside her told her she shouldn't. She didn't know exactly what came through the blonde's mind but surely enough the deputy would need time to adjust to everything.

SQSQ

Henry was lying on his bed, almost drifting off to sleep, when he felt it.

"The curse is broken"

He whispered to himself.

He couldn't tell for sure how he knew it, he just did.

The realization made the boy jump out of his bed in excitement. He finally got what he wanted. His moms were together. " _Now we can finally be happy"_ , the thought crossed his mind as a childish smile formed on his lips.

Happily he made his way downstairs only to find his brunette mother sitting all alone in the living room.

Noticing she hadn't heard him coming, he gently shook her shoulders.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Startled Regina finally was able to take her eyes of the door and turned her attention to her son.

"Everything is fine"

She lied. It would have past if her eyes hadn't betrayed her.

"No, it's not. What happened?"

She didn't answer. She didn't know how to explain to him what happened.

Sensing he wasn't going to get an answer Henry simply stated.

"The curse is broken, isn't it?"

"How do you know?"

Regina asked awestruck.

"I felt it"

He explained it.

"Was it true love's kiss?"

He finally asked after a few moments.

"The only magic capable of breaking any curse"

Regina confirmed.

SQSQ

Emma wandered through the streets of the small town.

She thought she could use some time to analyze the situation she just found herself in, it didn't work though. Every time she tried to focus her mind on anything related to her 'discover' her brain would bring images of the kiss between her and Regina.

The kiss was everything she had dreamed of, literally.

It was, for lack of a better word to describe it, magical.

As they kissed, she knew she had found the one person she wanted to spend forever with, her true love.

And if the curse hadn't been broken and the flown of memories hadn't happened, she would still be kissing Regina.

Nothing could be simple for her, though.

But to find out to be responsible for the breaking of a curse, because she kissed the woman she was in love with was crazy.

SQSQ

"Your true love is Emma"

It wasn't a question, and looking at her son Regina knew the boy had it figured out way before her.

She merely nodded.

"Where's she?"

Henry asked while scanning the place hoping to find his blonde mother.

"I don't know"

Regina stated, her heart breaking slightly at the notion.

"What? How come don't you know where is she?"

Her son asked confused.

"After we kissed and the curse broke she ran out"

The mayor explained to her son, her voice cracking if only a little.

"We have to find her"

Henry quickly replied.

"Henry we can't. She needs some space, some moments alone to understand everything that happened"

The former queen tried to reason with the boy.

"But what if she leaves? You can't let that happen, mom. You can't let her go. We are her happy ending and she's ours."

He replied and no more arguments were needed.

SQSQ

As Emma wandered through Storybrooke she could have sworn she had gone as far as she could from the mayoral mansion, but apparently she hadn't.

As she rounded a corner, when finally deciding to stop walking, she was met with the gates of the mayor's house.

She tried to leave, but it seemed like her legs just wouldn't obey her, in the end she gave in and simply sat leaned on the wall.

She had no idea what to do.

Her heart told her she should just go back inside the mansion and let Regina explain everything to her and just fix things, but her mind just screamed at her to run as fast and as farther as she could.

SQSQ

Henry ran all the way to the gates, opening it as quickly as he could in hopes he would find his blonde mother nearby. He hadn't expect to find her leaned against the wall, though.

"Emma"

He called and walked up to her.

"Hey kid"

Emma greeted half heartily.

"Henry"

The boy heard his brunette mother's voice behind him.

After he left running she followed right behind but to keep up with him in stilettos wasn't actually an easy task.

The mayor focused her vision on her son, and only then did she realize she had found Emma. A relieved sigh escaped her lips and just when she was about to speak Henry turned to her and gave a look that said  _"I've got this, so let me handle it"_  that she decided to go along with.

"Look I know what happened and I know you have lots of questions, so can you please come inside so I can explain everything to you?"

The boy asked the deputy.

Astonished by the determination on her son's voice Emma merely nodded. She could really use some answers.

SQSQ

During the rest of the night Henry answered all the questions Emma had. The more she got to know the more crazy – though real – it sounded.

"I know it seems crazy and it's a lot to take in but it's the truth"

Henry stated.

"You're right kid.  _It is_  a lot to take in"

SQSQ

Regina had kept her distance all the while Henry had explained everything to Emma. She wasn't sure if the blonde even wanted to talk to her at all. She didn't know what had gone through the younger woman's mind but she figured it must have something to do with her former self and that definitely wasn't good.

"You said that the only magic capable of breaking the curse was true love's kiss, right?"

Regina heard Emma asking Henry.

The little boy nodded at his blonde mother.

"But how?"

Emma asked him.

"I guess you will have to talk to mom about that. Well, I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Henry said and shot the mayor a look telling to go talk to the savior, before ascending the stairs towards his bedroom.


	13. Fight or Flight

**Chapter 13 – Fight or flight**

The two women sat silently side by side not knowing what to do or to say.

Regina just wanted Emma to understand that whatever picture she may have of her as the Queen no longer exists. She just wanted the blonde to see she changed and she truly loves her.

Emma had an internal battle inside her. Should she hate Regina for what she'd done? Or should she ignore it all because she knew that the Evil Queen and Regina were two different people and she loved the latter?

"We don't have to talk about this if you feel like you're not ready"

Regina gave in and broke the silence.

"True love, huh?"

Emma said and Regina took the hint that the blonde was ready to listen what she had to say.

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy, don't worry you were not the only one who were confused by it, I was too. I mean, from all I knew my true love was dead and that was it for me. But when you kissed me and even before that, you made me feel something that I haven't felt before and then I knew that my true love was not the person I lost long ago. You gave me hope, Emma. Hope to be better, hope to love and to be loved. Before you came around I was just a former Evil Queen, but then when you showed up and I looked in your eyes I knew that I could be something more than what I once was, if not for me, it would be for you. I know that for you and Henry I'm capable of everything. I love you, Emma."

Regina finished looking Emma in the eyes, hoping for the blonde to take it all in and to not reject her.

Emma listened to every single word and for as much as she wasn't sure how to absorb everything she just knew she had to, because in her heart she knew Regina was telling her the truth.

"I love you, too, Regina, I really do. But everything is so freaking messy right now that I really don't know what I should do. I mean, from as far as I know my… parents hate you, and apparently the rest of the town, also. And I love you, but it looks I'm supposed to save them from you. I'm…conflicted to say the least, and for as much as it hurts me – because believe me it does – I'll have to do something I'm not that sure I want to do it." Emma took one long breath before continuing. "I don't know how long it will take, but I'll have to keep my distance from you while I try to work my way into this mess we all seem to be in. I'm sorry, I really am, but it's the only way"

Regina merely nodded. She knew she couldn't speak, she would simply break down in front of the blonde and she didn't want that.

"Goodbye, Regina"

The former queen silently watched as the savior left before finally letting the tears flow freely.

SQSQ

Emma sneaked all the way up to her room at Granny's. She was tired, both emotionally and physically. The last thing she needed right then was a bunch of fairytale people shoving questions at her.

She threw herself in the bed and even though the idea of sleeping was quite tempting and needed she knew that she wouldn't be lucky enough to have at least five minutes of it.

Her thoughts were plagued by everything that happened earlier the same night and most of all she couldn't shake away the memory of Regina's reaction to what she had said. Hurt and disappointment were written all over the brunette's face, and even though she hated herself for causing it, she just had to do it.

The presence of the mayor in her life would do nothing to help her make the decisions she certainly will have to take; the mutual feelings between them would only cloud her better judgment.

The moment she said to Regina she would keep her distance made her own heart break, and she was reminded of the day she gave birth to Henry and how it pained her to give up her pretty little boy – though she knew she was giving him his best shot, the ache in her heart was quite an insistent one.

She felt exactly the same and for a split of second she almost thought about not doing what she had just suggested. Almost.

She didn't want to be away from the queen, but she didn't want to be in the middle of the cross fire between the citizens and mayor, either – oh, but she knew she should, because the Savior, the White Knight was supposed to fight for what was right, and if there was only one thing she was certain of was that  **love**  was  **the righ** t thing to fight for.

Perhaps, one day – and she hoped it would be soon enough – she would build up the courage and fight for what is right for her, she would fight for Regina – even if she was the only one who didn't think it was wrong.

SQSQ

Regina was curled on her couch. She lacked the strength to go up the stairs.

She had been there for hours. Her eyes were red and puffy after crying nonstop. She hadn't even thought she had so many tears inside her system. Her chest burned and her heart was shattered.

She couldn't take the last two words Emma said to her, before going out through her door and not even stealing one last look over her shoulder, out of her mind.

" _Goodbye, Regina"_

She didn't think those two words could damage her heart so much like it did when the deputy said them at her.

The ache in her heart was way too much for her to handle. Though she hated to admit it, the blonde's rejection hurt her more than Daniel's death.

Only after the curse broke and through the pain of rejection did Regina took notion of one little thing. Daniel was not her true love, he was the first one but not the real one, and still he would always hold a special place in her shattered heart.

If it wasn't for him – or his death, as it seemed to be the case – she would not have Henry or Emma – even though she was not sure she would actually have the blonde by her side again – and for that she would be eternally grateful.

But the time for her to let go of his memory and move on had finally come – perhaps it came far earlier, she just wasn't ready to admit at the time. She had battles to fight. Battles that for once would not revolve around vengeance for a long lost love, though surely enough love was still the purpose of it, she would fight  _to have it._

She would fight for Emma.  _She_   _had to fight for Emma._

The Savior was her true love, the one she had been searching for her entire life. She would not just sit and watch the blonde slipping away from her like that. She would not allow her happy ending to get away from her so easily.

Even if she still wondered why everything had gone wrong in life for her, she could picture a time where things would end well – even if the road to get there was a rather winding one and there were trying times to come, she knew she could get there if she just stand up for it – because love was worth it.

 


	14. And All Curse Broke Loose

**Chapter 14 – And All Curse Broke Loose**

" _Henry, where's your mom?"_

_Emma asked the boy as she rushed into the mansion._

" _I don't know. I think she told me she would pick some apples, but I can't quite remember"_

_The boy, answered while he watches as his birth mother ran around like a mad person._

" _Emma what's happening?"_

_The boy finally asked after getting tired of just standing there wondering what the hell was going on._

" _I don't know, kid. All I know is that I've got a feeling something is about to happen and if it does I'm sure I won't like it"_

_She explained. She didn't know what she was feeling, she just knew that every time she thought about Regina – which, honestly, the brunette and the kid were the only things in her mind – she felt her chest constrict and she couldn't help but feel that's something was incredibly wrong._

" _Her apple tree is on the backyard, right?"_

_She asked her son, after looking for Regina in the entire house._

_Henry only nodded his head in affirmation and followed his mother outside the house._

_When she was finally able to spot the woman she loved Emma's lips broke into a relieved smile but it quickly disappeared as she neared the brunette and realized that something was not right._

_Regina was sat leaned against her beloved tree's trunk, her head hanging low. Her skin looked paler than it ever was. As Emma's hand made contact with the mayor's skin she noticed how cold the other woman was, and it was then that the blonde finally noticed the offensive wound on the brunette's forehead._

_Looking for a pulse she found what she most dreaded._ _None._

" _No no no no no no._ _Regina, you can't do this to me"_

_Emma said desperately as she pulled the smaller woman into her lap._

" _Mom? Mom? Emma, what happened why isn't she answering me?"_

_For a moment she had forgot all about Henry, and when she finally looked up at her son she felt her heart break into millions of tiny little pieces._

" _She's gone, Henry"_

_She was able to let out before the first of many sobs wracked her body._

_As the words slowly sank into the little boy's mind, he couldn't bring himself to believe it._

" _No. This is not how it's supposed to end. We were her happy ending. You're supposed to save her. You have to save her"  
_

_He screamed angrily. How could anyone do something like that?_

" _How? How am I going to save her?"_

_The blonde finally broke from her crying to question her son._

" _Kiss her. You're her true love, just kiss her"_

_Even though she wasn't sure it could work, she knew that she would try everything to bring Regina back._

_Slowly she leaned in and covered cold pale lips with her own. She lingered into the kiss, but nothing happened. She tried again and again, until her lips were sore, but it didn't work. Nothing would work. Regina was truly gone, and there was nothing she could do about it._

_She and her son simply sat there mourning the loss of the person they loved most._

_SQSQ_

Never in the history was Storybrooke known as a loud town, but when the breaking of a curse that stole the citizens' memories and their happy endings happens no one could – nor would - actually expect quietness from it.

The sun had barely gone up when the streets exploded in screams, laughter, hugs, kisses and even a little of crying here and there.

Friends, lovers, family and all kinds of relationships began to rebound at that moment.

The people were so drowned in the happy moment that each one was in that they didn't even cared, not for even a split of second, to think about how the curse was broken. They didn't take it as a really important issue, after all, the only thing that mattered was that everyone was together and reunited with their loved ones.

Everyone, except for maybe one very unique and beloved couple of the citizens, but no one wouldn't have acknowledge it if the petite brunette hadn't asked out loud.

"Has anyone seen Charming?"

SQSQ

As Regina woke up, she was met with hell of a sore back; apparently her couch wasn't as comfortable as she thought it was.

As if that wasn't enough the pang in her heart just would not leave her alone.

Her couple hours of sleep were filled with dreams about Emma, which she couldn't actually say it was bad, thankfully enough she didn't have any nightmare in which the blonde would die, no it was quite differently. The problem concerning it was that once she wasn't sleeping anymore she would have to face the fact that the sweet moments she just lived a few moments prior her awakening were nothing but dreams, products of her imagination.

Even though she knew it was different than when she still hadn't met Emma, and that she had the chance to make things happened, the dreams only remember her that if she got one step wrong down the road she would lose everything, and she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it.

SQSQ

"Regina. Regina."

Emma mumbled in her sleep as her body tossed and turned violently on the bed.

"REGINA!"

As she shouted her love's name, Emma was finally able to free herself from the scaring nightmare.

When she finally succeed in calming herself down and felt her heart rate had decreased to a normal pace she noticed the tears falling from her eyes, she didn't even bother in wiping them away or try to stop the imminent full-with-sobs-type-of-crying that she knew was about to come next.

Ever since the moment she decided to stay away from the brunette Emma had felt as if she had ripped her own heart out of her chest and crushed it and the disturbing nightmare she just had only made her feel emptier.

So the crying was welcomed, and maybe, she pondered, after she had poured her heart out she could think things clearer, since she knew would be surely second guessing her choices, even if she understood why she made the decision she made she wasn't sure how long away from the mayor she could be if this emptiness would be the only thing she would be feeling every day.

SQSQ

Snow White and the rest of the town split in groups to go and search for their oh so charming king.

Every single small group had looked everywhere they could when their beloved queen finally remembered that – if she wasn't being tricked by her feelings – her husband was lying in a hospital bed with a bracelet identification that read John Doe on his arm.

As quickly as she could she made her way toward the hospital, and when she finally got to the room he was, her brightened like a million stars and her face broke into a watery smile as she saw her true love standing near the bed.

"Snow"

He said as they ran to one another.

"You found me"

He said as they held each other.

She smiled back at him before saying

"I will always find you"

SQSQ

The noise coming from the streets of the small town forced Emma to get up from her bed, just when she was readying herself to try taking a nap – one that didn't involve disturbing nightmares in which the love her life died, thank you very much.

As she looked down through her window, she was able to see the commotion outside the Bed and Breakfast and had an idea what was going on.

" _I'm so not ready for that"_

The blonde thought as she looked down. As she began to distance herself from the window to go back to her bed and try to get some sleep, she heard someone yelling to the crowd down the streets.

"The Queen must pay for this! Let's get justice!"

Agreement yelling was heard, and Emma watched in horror as the angry mob turned to the direction of the former queen's mansion.

SQSQ

Regina stood in her kitchen preparing Henry's breakfast – and trying to act as if nothing, other than Emma leaving her, had happened – when she heard the angry pounding on her door.

She took one long breath, before making her way towards the front door. Peeking from the peep-hole Regina was able to see what she had already expected too. The whole town, guided by Snow White and, her recently awoke from a coma, Prince Charming on her front porch demanding her presence.

The brunette put her Evil Queen mask back. A cold smirk gracing her lips, and she finally opened the door.


	15. Saving You To Save Me

**Chapter 15 – Saving You to Save Me**

"Snow. Charming"

Regina greeted curtly, not even chancing a single glance to the rest of the town who seemed to have gathered in her front porch.

"May I ask to what do I own this visit?"

The former queen asked, venom dripping from each word.

"You know exactly why we are here, Regina. You know what you did, and you must pay for it"

Charming replied.

"Or so you say"

Regina replied, already getting tired of all that.

"Honestly, why are you still talking to her? She cursed every one of us, why is she even alive?"

Dr. Whale's voice muffled the rest of the crowd.

"Shut up, Whale"

The mayor snapped.

"No, you shut up, your majesty." Whale began as he approached the brunette. "You sent us all here, so we wouldn't be able to have the people we love most beside us and to live unhappy forever. A fate worse than death. Don't you think we're being quite merciful, here?"

"I think that you need to stop sticking your nose where you shouldn't"

Regina spitted at him. Both were face to face with anger blazing in their eyes, and with a sudden movement, that no one had seen it coming, the doctor had cornered the brunette against the wall.

As the woman stared at him defiantly she could recognize every single emotion that passed through his eyes.  _Anger. Hatred. Thirst for vengeance._  The only feelings she could remembered feeling in a long time. She could see the determination in his eyes, and she waited patiently for her imminent death.

Thoughts of Emma and Henry were the only ones that filled her mind. Even if the time the three of them got to spend together had been short, she was satisfied because she got her happy ending, but mostly important she was satisfied because she got what she had longed for so long. Love.

What no one was counting on, though,was that contrary to many people's belief there was still someone that thought the queen was worth of saving.

SQSQ

It took Emma a whole minute to absorb everything, and when what was happening finally registered in her mind, gone was the need for sleep or any other thought at all.

She threw on the previous day's clothes and hurriedly descended the stairs.

Getting out of the building she didn't even bothered to take her car. The adrenaline coursing through her body was more than enough for her to win a marathon if needed.

Running as she had never before in her life she got to the mansion in record time.

As soon as she stopped in front of the house's open gates, she could see the commotion just a few meters away from her. Her eyes searched desperately for Regina and she sighed relived when she spotted the brunette standing regally on her porch. But her relief didn't last long as some random guy launched himself at the former queen.

"Get the hell away from her!"

Emma screamed from where she stood and the man let go of Regina. For a few long minutes everyone was quiet until a petite brunette, whom the blonde remembered seeing from her window, asked

"Who are you?"

Before Emma could even open her mouth, Regina turned to the other woman and answered.

"She's the savior"

SQSQ

The angry pounding on the front door made Henry, who was never the light sleeper, to finally wake up.

He was about to go down stairs to check on his mother, when he heard the commotion outside.

As he peered through his window he saw the townspeople gathered in the front yard of the mansion. And they didn't look quite happily. Instantly he realized what all was about.

" _They are after my mom"_

The little boy started panicking. He couldn't lose his mom.

They had their problems once, and though he was painfully aware of all of her wrong doings, it didn't make her any less his mother and neither did it make him ever wish she was to be away from him.

She was the woman whom did everything in her power to make him happy, to make him feel loved.

Everyone always thought she wasn't a good mother, though they would never had the guts to tell the mayor. But Henry knew better. In the privacy of their home, Regina was a totally different person from the kind of human they had pictured in their cursed minds.

No one knew about how Regina would read or sing to Henry before the boy would sleep, or how she was the only one capable of calming him down when he was nervous and/or anxious about anything.

No one sensed the brunette's heartbreaking at Henry's first day of school.

Henry was the only one capable to see Regina for whom she really was, that was until his teacher gave him that book, but then Emma appeared and showed him how wrong about his adoptive mother he was.

As the boy was about to go into the brunette rescue, he saw his birth mother making her way towards the crowd, surely enough to Regina, and even though he was aware of the situation's seriousness he couldn't help but smile at the notion that Emma had come to rescue the former queen.

" _Because every Queen has her White Knight"_

SQSQ

At hearing the words leaving Regina's mouth the entire town gasped. Though Snow White and Prince Charming kept rotted into place.

The blonde made her way towards the former queen, and not even caring about what was happening around her she went to check on the brunette.

Regina had held her mask for time enough until Emma arrived. The caring and softness in the savior's eyes were overwhelming, especially for someone like her that never had any one to stand up for her.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Emma asked afraid she had gotten to the mansion way too late. Regina just shook her head no much to Emma's relief, though she still was quite worried about the queen.

"You sure?"

Emma asked once more, and Regina just nodded her head yes.

When the situation they were in dawned at her Emma finally moved her eyes away from her son's other mothers, only to be met with stunned expressions from the townspeople and shock from the couple that stood less than two feet away from her.

"What's your name?"

Snow asked the blonde woman after finding her voice.

Though Emma wasn't sure, she had a feeling that this woman, whoever she was, had an important role in her life.

"Swan. Emma Swan"

 


	16. Just Like Family

**Chapter 16 – Just Like Family**

For a moment there was no movement, no sound coming from anyone. The moment the savior mentioned her name the whole town went stiff, as if someone had put them under some kind of statue like spell.

Emma watched them curiously, trying to understand why saying her name did all that. She looked at Regina thinking that maybe she would be able to have some kind of explanation, but the smaller woman's gaze was glued to the pixie-cut woman, waiting to see her reaction.

When she was finally able to put two and two together, Snow couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. Not even thinking twice, she ran to the blonde woman and held her in a smothering embrace with Charming following suit.

The deputy was wondering what the hell was happening when something clicked in her head and she realized that the voice she remembered saying the words 'True Love' for her belonged to the woman that held her.

Letting Emma out of the embrace, Snow, still with tears in her eyes, cupped the taller woman's face stating "You found us. You saved us. I'm so proud of you".

"Y-you are my parents?"

Emma stuttered as she asked.

Snow and Charming merely nodded.

"Well, that's a lot to take in"

The blonde muttered to herself. Looking everywhere but the two people that happen to be her parents, Emma found Regina's eyes. The brunette who had been watching everything – Emma mainly – with close precision, did no more than just stand in the same spot then before, but that was more than enough for the sheriff take a grip of herself.

The look in the mayor's eyes, reminded Emma what she had really gone there for. Taking one deep breath as to steady her nerves, she turned to the crowd that was gathered before her and said:

"I'm very glad I found out who my parents are and everything, and you probably won't want to listen to me at all, but it's not that difficult to do what I'm about to ask, okay? All I ask for is that you leave Regina alone. No more death threats or anything alike"

Emma finished, her eyes transmitting all of her fears and the vulnerability she could not put out loud.

"But she cursed us. She killed many of the people we knew. She needs to be punishment"

She heard someone argue back – she couldn't point it whom exactly, but if she had to guess she would say it was one of dwarves, Sleepy, probably.

"He's right Emma, she needs to be punished"

Charming tried to persuade his daughter, no need to say he didn't do it.

Getting tired of this whole 'she's the Evil Queen, so she must die' thing, Emma used the only argument she knew it would work.

"Ok, there's one thing you all need to know. This damn curse only broke because Regina and I kissed. And I think all of you know what it means"

The blonde yelled impatiently, and the silence that followed after was deafening.

A few seconds later the sound of a thud was heard, and as people turned their attention to the direction of the noise, they were met with the non-conscious form of Snow White.

This time it had nothing to do with apples, well, sort of.

SQSQ

After Snow White finally regained her conscience and began recovering from her shock, she politely dismissed her loyal people, and assured them that the debts the queen had with them would be paid, but first there were other matters that need her attendance.

Once the four of them were all gathered inside the mayoral mansion, Snow didn't even had the time to register the words that left her mouth.

"Why her? So many people fitting for being your true love and in the end it's  _her!_  Besides isn't your true love dead, Regina?"

"Firstly, don't think I'm all happy about this situation myself, do you think that I planned to fall for my enemy's daughters? Well, let me tell you that I must certainly did not. I also thought my true love was dead Snow, if I had known otherwise things would have been very different, but that's how love works."

Regina snapped back at the woman who caused the death of her first love, though her eyes remained glued to the blonde next to her.

"Look, you can't change the fact that I love Regina and that she loves me," Emma begin looking directly at her parents, well aware of the pair of deep brown eyes watching her closely. "and neither will I allow you guys to stand in the way of whatever may or may not happen between us just because you're my parents and you think you have the right for it. Well, let me tell you what, you gave up that right twenty eight years ago, and even if you hadn't, it would be nonsense for you want to interfere in my love life." Emma stopped for a few seconds to take a much needed breath before continuing. "Regina and I talked, and I asked her to give me some time to spend with you guys before we figure out what to do, but the thing is, that after knowing she loved me back spending one night away from her with this decision in mind almost killed me, so I'm afraid that you guys will have to learn how to live with each other"

Snow and Charming were both speechless, while Regina could barely contain the smile that began to form in the corners of her mouth.

"Are you serious Emma? We won't have to be apart anymore?"

The brunette wasn't able to register the words that passed through her mind and left her lips.

Standing face to face with the former queen the blonde let her arms loosely circle the smaller woman's waist, whom in return put her arms around the taller woman's neck, feeling as happy as she ever remembered being in a long time.

"After last night, I never want to be away from you anymore, it felt like someone had ripped my heart out. I didn't know it would be so painful, I mean it was just a few hours"

At the mention of having her heart ripped the savior could sense Regina's happiness faltered, if only for a few seconds, but she let it pass, she would have the chance to ask her about it another time.

"Well, that's how works with true love, Emma, being apart for even a short period of time can hurt two people deeply"

Snow interjected, understanding what her daughter was talking about and remembering the occasion in which Charming was supposed to marry Abigail and loving him was so painful that the only way out she found was to forget him, using the worst way possible.

"For as much as I hate to admit, Snow White is right. And I never want to be away from you again"

With that said Regina couldn't contain herself anymore, and taking advantage of the position they were in, buried herself in Emma's embrace, which the blonde was more than happy to return, feeling complete as the mayor settled inside her arms.

"Promise me if you ever leave again that you still come back to me?"

Regina asked in whispered tone, that Emma could barely hear, and Snow only did listen to it, because of how entranced by the scene was she.

Emma smile down at her and pressed her lips against Regina's briefly before replying.

"Always. I'll always come back to you"

For as much as she wanted, not even Snow White was capable of saying she couldn't see the love between the two women, it surrounded the entire room and it was just so contagious that she just had to smile at the scene unfolding before her eyes.

SQSQ

Unknown for all the adults in the living room, Henry was sitting on top of the stairs watching everything, happy that his mothers had accepted the fact that they should not be apart and that the only place they truly belonged to was each other.

Tired of just sitting around and losing all the fun, he excitedly descended the stairs lunging himself into both his parents direction, almost knocking them out of their feet as he joined the embrace.

"Hey there kid"

Emma greeted her son, smiling down at him.

He only smiled in return while saying "You saved mom".

"I'm the Savior, aren't I? And what kind of Savior would I be if I didn't rescue the woman I love?"

The boy beamed, happiness written all over his pretty little face as he asked both his mothers

"Does it mean we can all be together now? Like family?"

"Yeah kid, just like family"

Emma answered her eyes wandering from him, to Regina and to her parents.

"A rather dysfunctional one for sure, but definitely family, right Regina?"

Snow said. The decision of trying and resolving the matters she and Regina has clear in both her mind and heart. For a long time she had known that one day she and her former step-mother would have to come with terms of what happened between them, of course she never thought the main reason for it would be for her daughter being Regina's true love, but if this was how it was supposed to happen, so be it.

Regina was well aware of what agreeing to Snow White's affirmation meant, but she was also very certain that as long as she had Emma and Henry not much really mattered.

"Yes, Snow, family.  _Our_  family"

 


	17. Forever and Ever

**Chapter 17 – Forever and Ever**

"Do you think people will be as supportive of our relationship as your parents were?"

Regina asked the blonde who lied next to her.

It was already dark outside. Night had fell upon Storybrooke quickly and silently, and for the first time that day the town was quiet.

Such eventful day had drained the people's energy. Things were far from being okay at that point, but the only thing every single person wanted was to rest.

The two figures lying on the king-sized bed of the mayoral mansion just couldn't find in themselves to sleep.

"I don't know, but I don't really care" Emma replied as she moved her hand to stroke the brunette's cheek gently. She continued, "All I care about it's us and Henry. Our family. And I won't let anyone take that away from me"

Regina smiled at the savior's words.

After everything she had done, after all the evil she has done, she never believed happiness was a possibility in her life again. And in all honesty she wasn't even sure she deserved it.

She spent so many years blinded by anger and an insatiable thirst for revenge, fighting a battle only she was willing to fight.

By then, she thought it would make her happy, she thought casting the curse would make her happy, but it only made her miserable, sadder than she had ever been in her life.

As these thoughts ran through her head she didn't even notice the silent tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?"

Emma asked as she cupped the brunette's face in her hands and wiped away the tears.

"Nothing I-"

Emma cut her off.

"You're crying, Regina, you can't just tell me it's nothing"

Noticing there was no way but tell Emma the truth, the former queen took a deep breath before saying

"I don't deserve you"

The blonde frowned as she questioned her lover:

"What you're talking about?"

"I don't deserve you and Henry. A person whom has done half things I did shouldn't be worth the happiness and love you two give me"

Emma leaned in and gently kissed the mayor's lips. Looking deep into the brown eyes she never thought she would love so much, the savior said

"Everyone deserves a second chance at love and happiness. I don't want to ever hear you say this again, got it? You deserve everything good this world can give you, and I'm not sure if I'm the best for you right now, but I'll try."

Regina simply clung to her love tighter.

"But you're the best for me, Emma."

Emma smiled as she placed a kiss on the top the smaller woman's head.

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

Regina replied, and with a smile on her face, both women finally fell asleep.

SQSQ

The sun hadn't even gone up yet and surprisingly Emma was already awoken. The blonde lied in bed admiring the features of the person in her arms.

As she took in the face of her love, Emma tried her best to convey everything that happened in the past few weeks. Never would she think wishing upon a birthday candle would've changed her life.

And man, couldn't she be more thankful for it.

That wish gave her back the son she had given up for thinking she couldn't be a mother, for which she cried every lonely night spent without her baby; it gave her the parents she spent her entire childhood dreaming and wondering about them; the answers she spent so much time trying to get were finally given to her; but that wish made more than just return people from her past to her, it gave her something she hadn't even realized she needed: Regina.

The moment she looked into those beautiful brown eyes she felt her heart skipped a beat and when she left the mayoral mansion that same night she just wasn't able to calm down the red muscle that beat as if it was ready to jump out her chest.

She didn't want to believe in what she was feeling, though. Ever since Henry's father left her she promised to never open up herself again, to never let anyone in once more. She didn't want to get hurt or hurt someone else, and nothing more effective than to stay away from any possible relationship.

In all honesty she was ready to bail out at the first chance she could get, but something had stopped her and as she looked at Regina's sleeping frame being spooned by her she finally understood.

Love.

It was the reason she stayed, even if she hadn't known then. It was the reason she went back to save the former queen from an angry mob, and it was the reason why she just couldn't wipe the silly smile out of her face.

"Staring is rude"

The brunette muttered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I wasn't staring, I was appreciating the view"

Emma replied, smile widening more than she thought was possible.

"Oh, I see."

Regina said just before leaning to steal a kiss from the blonde.

"Good morning"

Emma greeted once the queen's lips had left hers.

"Good morning."

The brunette greeted back as her eyes locked into deep green ones which overflew love and admiration, and Regina just didn't have the will to stop herself from drowning on them.

At that moment she finally accepted the fact that Daniel was not her one and only True Love. She loved him, there was no doubt about it, and she knew it was true while he was alive – and even after – but the night Emma took Henry back to Storybrooke and she looked into the blonde's eyes she just felt it, in a way she never felt with Daniel.

It tore its way through her, broke all her defenses and drowned her in a sea of caring and love.

It changed her. It made her believe in love once more and in how there was nothing stronger.

She loved Daniel, and in some way she always will but as she looked at Emma she couldn't be more sure of whom she was supposed to be with.

SQSQ

"I dreamed about you before we met, and even after, and I don't mean it on the metaphorical type of dreaming I mean I actually saw you in my dreams."

Emma said breaking the comfortable silence she and Regina were in.

The brunette couldn't hide her shock at knowing they shared the same kind of dreams.

"I dreamed about you, too"

Regina answered and as it registered in Emma's mind, the blonde just couldn't help but associating with magic.

"You think it has to do with the curse and all this magic thing?"

She asked the former queen.

"I don't know, but it's not impossible. Honestly, as interesting as it sounds I don't really care about finding out why it happened; all I care is that you are here with me and Henry. I have you two, I need nothing more."

Regina confessed and Emma melted into the woman's words.

"I love you, too. But if the time and chance to figure this out ever comes, promise me you won't object of me looking into it? Because whatever or whomever caused this seriously deserves my most deep thanks for bringing you and to me."

The savior said as she smiled down at the smaller woman in her arms.

"Well, if you ever find out send them my best regards"

Regina replied sharing the same smile.

SQSQ

"Moms"

They heard the exited scream and barely had time to protect themselves from the pre-teen flying at the bed.

"Morning, kid. What's that all about?"

Emma asked as the boy settled between his mothers.

"Morning, Emma. I'm just happy to have both my moms with me"

Henry explained and the two women just couldn't wipe the happy smiles out of their faces.

"So are we, Henry"

Regina replied.

"Emma, can I ask you something?"

Henry asked.

"Sure."

"You will not run, right? When things get bad, you won't run, right?"

Emma understood the reason behind the question and she couldn't blame him for asking.

"No running. This time is forever, buddy. Nothing or no one can change my mind. You two are stuck with me."

Emma answered.

"Forever?"

Henry questioned.

"And ever"

Emma answered as she looked between her son and the woman she had come to love in the short time she'd been in Storybrooke.

Regina simply smiled as she repeated the promise.

"Forever and ever"

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
